Storybrooke High
by Bellefan123
Summary: High-school AU Where students at school who are very different from each other are forced to join drama club as an extracurricular activity. Later in the year when the school cuts funding of the drama department the students must band together to save it while also dealing with their personal problems and relationships with each other.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: All characters are going by their cursed names to make it seem more real. Only exception is Belle will not be Lacey. Killian , Aurora, Philip, and Robin will stay the same. For Gold his name is going to be Nick Gold.I do not own any of these characters.**

Belle sat in the library reading book. She loved the library and during her free period she would always come in there. She enjoyed the peace and quiet that the library guaranteed. Everyday she would get lost in the world of a book for an hour. Needless to say it was her favorite time of the day. The peace and quiet was interrupted when her friend Ariel said," Belle can we go? I hate sitting in here with you."

Ariel was a foreign exchange student from Denmark and one of Belle's best friends along with Ruby. Belle placed her bookmark on the page she was on and closed the book. She set it down and smiled at her friend," Ariel I was reading, but sure we can go when Ruby gets back." Belle knew these words would upset Ariel.

"You and I both know Ruby is busy hooking up with any guy in a two mile radius," Ariel complained to Belle," and Belle shook her head.

"Not any guy," Belle corrected," Either two of the boys she can't choose between, Graham Humbert or Victor Whale."

Ariel shook her head," She needs to stay away from Graham, he's been flirting with Emma for a while." Ariel said in her thick Danish accent," And Victor... well he's just weird." Ariel and Belle both laughed.

"Well either way we must support her," Belle explained to Ariel. Even though Ruby lived by loose morals, Belle was always her friend. After all they knew each other since they were babies, and they were the only two people to embrace Ariel when she move here." But what's in your love life?"

Ariel sighed then shook her head slightly," Nothing I'm afraid. Everyday I see him at swim practice but he just looks right by me." Ever since she moved here Ariel has been in love with the captain of the swim team, Eric.

"Well you just have to be patient. Love is layered it'll take some time for you two to get together," Belle told Ariel, but before Belle could explain further the librarian told her the principle wanted to see her. Belle and Ariel both gave each other the same horrified look.

"Not Mrs. Mills!' Ariel said to me and hugged me tightly," Good luck. If you're not back in fifteen minutes should I call someone?" Belle shook her head to Ariel then left the library with her things.

Mrs. Mills is one of the worst human beings to ever walk the face of the earth, and everyone knew it. The students nicknamed her Killer Cora, seeing as her first name was Cora. As Belle walked her heart pounded more and more the closer she got to the front office. On her way she passed Ruby making out with Graham and tried to remember to tell Ariel later.

When she walked in she saw eight other students in there, none of which she was friends with.

First there was Mary Margaret and David, also known as the power couple. Mary Margaret was the best female athlete at the school. She was a cheerleader, tennis player, volleyball player, and a dancer. She was also arguably one of the most popular girls. Fitting her boyfriend, David, was captain of the football team and basketball team. Though they were popular they weren't mean like Regina, also a popular girl.

Regina Mills, also arguably the most popular girl in school rivaled only by Mary Margaget. She is the daughter of principal Mills, which explains her wicked attitude, though she runs the school. She hates Mary Margaret because Mary Margaret stole Regina's boyfriend a few years back. Many people in the school feared Regina, Belle included.

But as bad as she was, she couldn't possibly compare to Nick Gold, the worst kid in school. Nick was one of the best students but bullied almost everyone around him. Nick came from a rich family but still sold things such as test answers, hall passes etc for a hefty price. When someone didn't pay him, he humiliated or even hired some people to beat that person up. He also happens to be the only person in the school who Regina is afraid of.

On the nicer side of the group there was Emma Swan, an orphan who minded her own business, but could get rough if she needed to. She had a long time boyfriend Neal, but he moved away and ever since she only trusted Graham, however they decided to break things off.

Then Emma's admirer, Killian, was someone no one really messed with. If you didn't bother him, he wouldn't bother you. He and his friends were the type to hangout in the parking lot after school. Though he wasn't mean, he was a major girl hunter and recently he has officially made Emma his next choice of prey.

It was no surprise that Robin was in here because he was the rebel of the school. He would protest against the injustice of the school system and would always be getting in trouble. Though he was rebellious many people admired is ability to stand up for what's right.

Then there was Thalia, but most called her Tink because that's just what she liked to be called. Tink was the biggest nerd in the school and in any free time she was always in the science lab doing some crazy experiment. This is the reason why Regina stopped being her friend in highschool, because she was a nerd.

Then that left Belle, the bookworm who stayed in the corner and just read her books, it unfortunately for her, there was no corner nor were their books.

When Mrs. Mills came in everyone, including Regina, seemed to whip themselves into shape as quickly as possible." Good day students," the principle said in that sharp tone," Let me tell you why you all are here. As you apparently don't know, each student must be in a club, and sports don't count. This is to give them something to do in the free period. Now none of you are in any clubs so you need to join one and there is only one club open, the drama club."

There was a simultaneous groan by everyone in the room because at Storybrooke High the drama department was a joke. It barely got any funding at all and only five kids were in it. Also none of them liked the idea that they were all stuck in a club together." You all will report to Mr. Marco's room immediately, we still have 45 minutes left of free period." Mrs. Mills said and the students began walking to the drama room, not one of them saying a word.

 **Note: I hope you liked it! This was a small intro. I focused mostly on Belle but I will try not to do that the whole time. And don't worry Ariel, Graham, Ruby, as well as any unmentioned characters will make more appearances in the future!**


	2. Chapter 2

**note: I hope you all enjoyed chapter one! Chapter two should be a bit more entertaining I promise! By the way seeing as Mulan isn't a normal name in America and Mulan doesn't have a storybrooke name Mulan will be called Magnolia but nicknamed Maggie. I do not own these characters**

The group of students walked to Mr. Marco's room glumly. Ruby saw Belle and walked over to her," Belle where are you going?" She asked curiously.

"I have to join drama club, we all do. Mrs. Mills said its the only club open," Belle said annoyed at the situation.

"Aw well I would let you join the environmentalist club but our funding only allows so many," She replied and gave Belle a smile before walking away.

Meanwhile Killian walked beside Emma and smiled seductively," Swan it appears fate wants us together." He said raising an eyebrow.

Emma rolled her eyes to him. She knew better than to get involved with Killian and besides she wasn't ready to date, not yet." You get all the girls with your looks don't you?" She asked him.

"Mostly but my charming personality has something to do with it to," Killian said and smiled at her.

"Well if you'd like to keep your looks I'd suggest you back away from me, because if you don't I'll rearrange your face," Emma said and began walking a bit faster

Emma kept walking quickly until she found herself to Mary Margaret and David. They were holding hands and Mary Margaret looked at Emma and smiled at her." You can stick with us. No one should have to deal with Killian if they don't want to. I'm Mar-"

She was interrupted by Emma," The whole school knows who you are trust me, but I'm Emma. Emma Swan."

"The future Mrs. Jones," Killian said from behind her and he laughed. Emma clenched her fists in anger, but before she could do anything David turned around.

"Listen pal when a lady tells you to stop you stop!" David yelled much to Emma's surprise. Killian seemed to have gotten the message and put his hands up surrendering." I hate people like that." David said turning to Emma and Mary Margaret.

Emma smiled a bit at her new, dare she think it, friends," Thanks David. How... Charming of you."

Regina clenched her fists as she walked alone in the back. She hated her mother for doing this to her. She knew she was not going to make friends in this group. Robin looked back noticing she was angry and laughed." This is what I mean. In school we don't get rights! We may be young but we aren't pets," he said and she shot an angry glance at him.

"I agree but we have to do this," Regina said trying to end this conversation before it progressed any further.

"Yes we have to do it, but that doesn't mean we can't get payback." Robin said catching Regina's interest.

"I'm listening." She said simply.

"I don't have any specific idea yet but with a science wiz like Tink I'm sure we can figure out something good," Robin said smiling mischievously.

Regina smiled back," You have a deal."

When the students entered Mr. Marco's room they saw two girls standing in the front singing, one blonde and one brunette. In the back of the room two boys were working on something with construction. The brunette girl with the tight ponytail stopped singing and squealed as the new drama members walked in." Everyone sit down!" She said happily." Philip and Sean stop working and come sit down."

As the two boys in the back came and sat down David gained a shocked expression," Sean? Philip? You are in drama club?"

Philip nodded," When your girlfriend asks you to do drama club it's kind of hard to turn her down."

Sean laughed," And besides it's not as bad as you think."

Sean and Philip were both on the football team and they were close friends with David. When Belle saw Philip she sighed in relief. Philip was her cousin and he was always nice to her in school and out, so she was glad to know someone here." Belle? I figured you'd be in book club." Philip said.

Belle smiled at him and shrugged," It was to full."

The brunette girl and the blonde girl stood at the front of the room and waited for everyone to sit down." Hello I'm drama club President Aurora," said the brunette in a perky tone that was either annoying or cute depending on who you ask." This is Vice President Ashley and there is our Secretary Sean and our Treasurer doubling as the first gentleman Philip. Our historian, Magnolia aka Maggie, is out sick today, but she should be back tomorrow."

All of the new drama members looked at each other as if asking 'is this really happening'. Aurora kept smiling unaware of their lack of enthusiasm." Now I know you're only here because you have to be, but drama club can be fun if you give it a chance. Especially now that we have more than five members," She and Ashley giggled." Now as a drama club there are five main events we participate in. The fall show, the spring show, accapella competition, one act competition, and improv competition. Now I will explain these in more detail as they come. The only three required are fall show, spring show, and accapella."

At the sound of accapella there was yet another simultaneous groan amongst the students. Ashley then smiled," But right now we are putting on a production of the classic beauty and the beast for the fall show. Auditions are next Friday!"

Bells raised her hand slowly and timidly," Um excuse me Mrs. president?"

Aurora saw Belle and giggled a bit," You can call me Aurora! We are now apart of one drama family! What is your question?"

Belle smiled a bit," Ok, Aurora, what if you have stage fright?"

Aurora nodded," Excellent question I like you already! We have faced this challenge before, unfortunately we need everyone on stage for the show, because of our limited number. Speech club has been kind enough to run lights for us. But with the power of friendship and a dash of peer pressure I'm sure you'll face your fear." Aurora said with that same wide smile.

Unfortunately that wasn't the answer Belle wanted to hear and she sunk lower in her chair. Ashley smiled," As you know tomorrow is Saturday and we will be having our first drama club sleep over! Boys at Philip's house and girls at Aurora's. Also please write your cell phone number so we can start a group message."

"I'm not spending my Saturday night at a sleep over for this stupid club!" Regina said angrily.

This was the first time Aurora's smile had faded since the meeting started." Well it's mandatory to stay in the club so you don't have a choice."

Ashley smiled," Now you may do whatever you want this free period and I will see you all, tomorrow, brings snacks if you can!

The students the began to pull out their phones or homework for another class.

 **I hope you enjoy! I tried to focus more equally on everyone this time. And I had to have protective father charming of Emma even though here they aren't related. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the nice Review! I'm glad you're enjoying my story!**

It was Saturday night, the night that the sleepovers were going to take place. Officially the sleepover started at 5pm, but at 3pm Aurora invited Ashley and Maggie over to help set up. When Maggie and Ashley arrived Aurora opened the door and she was wearing Philip's sweat shirt and some gym shorts. Her hair was pulled back in her signature ponytail. Ashley wore Sean's t-shirt and some pajama pants and she carried in a mouse pillow pet. Maggie was wearing a t-shirt and shorts and she carried in a red blanket." I'm so excited!" Aurora squealed.

Ashely laughed," Calm down Aurora! You're going to scare off the newbies!"

Maggie smiled," Where is your parents' car Aurora?"

Aurora let her huge smile spread across her face," That's the beauty of it! They aren't home! Just us gals!

Ashley nodded a bit skeptical of Aurora," Just gals huh? So Philip won't be making an appearance like last year?"

Aurora's face turned bright red. Last year's sleepover is where Aurora received her first kiss and when Aurora's relationship was decided to be official." No he won't be coming over, because he stayed over last night."

All three girls smiled and squealed jumping up and down excitedly." What did you do?" Maggie asked.

"Did you use protection?" Ashley asked her seriously.

Aurora's jaw dropped," I didn't do that! I'm a good girl! We watched movies and kissed a bit. I fell asleep in his arms last night and it was magical."

Ashley nodded and smiled a bit and then frowned. Sean and her never did many romantic things like that. Aurora saw her friend frown and she walked over to Ashely," I'll tell Phillip to give Sean some tips," Aurora said with a smile." Now lets go get set up!"

The girls spent hours setting out food in the kitchen and games in the living room. Upstairs they set up a nice comfy place to sleep and watch Aurora's favorite genre of movie, Rom-com. They were set up and ready to go thirty minutes before the sleepover started officially.

At exactly 5pm the doorbell rang and Aurora jumped up," I'll get it!" She yelled and ran down the stairs to the front door. She opened it and saw Belle wearing a yellow nightgown with her dark brown hair braided to the side." Wow very punctual. Come in." Aurora said and motioned her inside.

Belle laughed a little," Well I don't live very far. You said bring snacks so I brought a bag of Hershey's kisses. I don't know I thought they'd be good." Belle said awkwardly and held out the bag of candy.

Aurora smiled and took the bag," Aww how thoughtful. I for one love Hershey's kisses. Ill put this with the snacks." She said and walked to the kitchen. From the kitchen she said," Did I tell you earlier how much I love your hair?"

Belle smiled." Oh thank you!" Belle could see why Philip was obsessed with Aurora. She was bubbly and very kind and unlike most people she was genuinely kind, not faking it.

Aurora then came back and smiled at Belle," I'm staying down here to greet the other guests, but Ashley and Maggie are upstairs." Belle nodded and walked up the stairs. This was her first sleepover other than the ones with Ariel and Ruby.

When Belle entered Ashley smiled," Belle this is Magnolia but we call her Maggie, and Maggie this is Belle."

"Pleasure to meet you," Belle said and noticed she was of Chinese decent.

"Pleasure is all mine," Maggie said." Wait you're that girl in middle school who set the record for most reading points at 50000 aren't you?"

Belle nodded a bit embarrassed," Yes that was me."

Following Belle, Regina was the next to arrive followed by Tink, then Snow, and lastly Emma. Aurora led them all upstairs and sat them in a circle." Now I think we should each say our name and something interesting about us. Ill go first," Aurora started," When I was about 13 our family got in a car accident and I slipped into a coma for almost a year. Oddly enough the person's family who was in the other car was Philip's, so that's how we met."

Belle laughed a little for she had heard this story a thousand times from her cousin. Ashley then smiled," Hi I'm Ashley. I own one hundred and seven pairs or shoes."

Regina's eyes widened," And you've worn all of them?"

Ashley nodded proudly," Yes I have. Shoes are my passion."

Aurora smiled," Ashley is also in charge of costumes in drama club for obvious reasons."

It was then Maggie's turn and she sat there for a moment deciding whether or not to say the one thing that no one knew about her. She decided not to and blurted out," I'm trained in archery and many forms of close up combat."

Tink smiled a bit," Why? Paranoid parents?"

Maggie shrugged," No I just enjoy learning how to whoop someone's ass if they tried to mess with me." Tink laughed and nodded.

"Belle it's all you," Aurora said smiling

Belle started to grow uneasy with all of these people with their eyes on her. She started to breathe heavily and Aurora grew concerned." You alright?"

Belle took a moment to calm down and she nodded," I'm fine, it's just I have social anxiety. That's why I'm afraid of participating in the play." The girls nodded to her now understanding.

"Belle we are sisters now and sisters don't let each other fall. You have nothing to worry about." Aurora said and decided to move on." Emma your turn."

Emma simply said," I'm and orphan. Right now I live with foster parents who only use me for the money." Everyone frowned and offered their condolences to Emma. Mary Margaret seemed the most disturbed by it.

After Emma it wass Tink, and she smiled widely." My name is Thalia but call me Tink and my fact is that I can diffuse a bomb!" After she spoke all of the girls sat their awkwardly at Tink's weird fact.

Ashely then smiled," Well I know who I'm going to call next time." Then all of the girls busted out laughing.

Mary Margaret was next." Hi I'm Mary Margaret and I've been to jail." She said as all the girls gasped in disbelief except Regina.

"Well that's where you belong," Regina said and everyone looked at her as if she were crazy but she didn't care.

Aurora, trying to keep the peace, ignored her," What did you do?"

Mary Margaret smiled and laughed as she remembered the story," Well I was a pet store and they were mistreating their animals so I sort of set them free. My parents bailed me out later but I was in prison for a whole night."

Regina rolled her eyes then it was her turn," My name is Regina and I'm allergic to apples." She said and all the other girls nodded.

All in all the night went pretty well and the girls talked about various things and even got Belle to come out of her shell a bit more. Aurora gathered the girls in a circle again and smiled," No sleepover would be complete without this. Boy talk." All the girls gasped and scooted it, except Emma for she didn't care about boys at the moment." Belle, Philip told me something very interesting last night."

Belle grew confused," What?" She asked.

"He said that Nick Gold asked him about you," Aurora said smiling.

Belle then gave a disgusted face," Anyone but him!"

"Aww come on. I know he's bad but you can be like a real life beauty in the beast. Maybe you can be inspired for the play," Ashley said.

"I hate beauty and the beast." Belle replied.

Tink gasped," What? It's the best one! What's wrong with it?"

Belle turned to Tink," You mean other than the talking furniture and the heavily implied Stockholm syndrome?"

Tink nodded accepting defeat," Ok I see your point."

Aurora smiled," What about Regina. I saw you and Robin talking."

Regina laughed," Me? Fall for him? I'm not in to the rebellious type, though maybe if I date him Mary Margaret won't steal him from me."

Aurora jumped in to save the day," Oh goodness I forgot to order the pizza what does everyone want." All the girls then made their way down stairs with Aurora and to the phone.


	4. Chapter 4

The boys sleepover was supposed to take place at Philip's house so Sean was the first to arrive because they were neighbors. Philip and Sean didn't make as much of an effort to set up a party like the girls did. They laid out a few snacks, got out a few video games, and they were done. Sean kept a smug look on his face, much to Philip's confusion." What?" Philip asked finally.

"I heard you stayed at Aurora's house last night," Sean said and ate a potato chip.

Philip laughed a little knowing Aurora probably told Ashley and Ashley told Sean." Well the rumors are true," he began," And I know what you're thinking, but nothing like that happened."

"Well I wasn't thinking that at all," Sean laughed a little." Ashley was texting me, because she was jealous about it. She says we don't do romantic things. Honestly I'm not sure what she wants."

Philip nodded because Aurora had told him about how Ashley was jealous," Just do nice things. Things that come from the heart." He was going to continue but then the doorbell rang and Philip got up to see who it was. When he opened the door he saw David and Killian who had arrived at the same time." Hey guys come on it and get some snacks or whatever," Philip told them. The two boys walked in and went straight to the kitchen. After them Nick and Robin arrived little later.

A couple of hours later the boys were upstairs playing a couple of video games or just on their phones. Nick walked over to Philip and sat down," Uh hey."

Philip smiled a bit at Nick," Oh hey. What's up?"

"Have you um asked Belle about me?" Nick asked a bit of the to e he wouldn't be so nervous, but he knew Belle wouldn't go for a guy like him. She was to quiet and everyone always talked about how bad he was.

"Well I was going to have Aurora do it tonight and text me what she said," Philip replied checking his phone, but no information from Aurora had come through.

Nick nodded and frowned," Thanks. Tell me once you know." Then Philip nodded and Nick walked away.

Meanwhile David and Killian were playing a racing game while Sean and Robin watched. Things got very intense until eventually Killian won." Better luck next time mate." He laughed.

"Whatever," David said and sighed.

" Well come on hand it over," Killian said and put out his hand for something.

"Wait you put money on this?" Robin asked in shock.

"Aye," Killian said," If I won I got $25 and if David won I had to leave Emma alone."

Sean rolled his eyes as David handed Killian the money." Dude maybe you should just back off from Emma anyway, or at least ease up. She's not going to date you if you act like that."

Killian shook his head but Robin cut in," He's right. The only guys Emma went for were the ones who didn't torment her all the time. Treated her as an equal."

"I'm not taking advice from the guy who is love with the mean girl," Killian said and laughed, even Sean laughed a bit.

"What Regina?" Robin asked in shock and embarrassment," I do not like Regina!"

"It does seem like it," Nick said and laughed a bit. Hate her or love her, Nick had known Regina a long time and he hadn't met many people who wanted to date her.

"Well if I did I would ha e the guts to tell her. Unlike you ," Robin said directing his anger at Nick." If you like Belle just tell her. Or are you a coward?"

Nick instantly got angry at the word coward. All his life he'd been called a coward by his cousin Peter, his ex-girlfriend Milah, and many others. Before he could go off Philip stepped," Guys lets calm down ok? Lets just agree girls can be weird." He said and laughed a bit.

Sean looked around at the angry faces and how nobody seemed to be getting along and he knew he had to fix it. He thought for a moment then smiled," I have an idea." He said and everyone looked at him curiously." How about we prank the girls?"

After he said that a small smile crawled on everyone's faces at the idea." What do you have in mind?" Killian asked.

"Well Philip has a key to Aurora's house. Lets get some silly string or something and go over and get them." Sean said smiling.

"Bad idea, bad idea!" Philip said to him." You know Aurora would kill me!"

"Well mate we won't let you take the blame for it," Killian suggested and the boys smiled and nodded.

"I'll buy the silly string," Nick said knowing this would be an excuse to go and talk to Belle." I'll meet you Aurora's in about fifteen minutes." Nick said before getting in his car and driving to the Dollar Tree.

About fifteen minutes later Nick joined the rest of the boys in the bushes in front of Aurora's house with many cans of silly string." I still think this is a bad idea," Philip whispered.

Killian took Philip's keys to the house and smiled," You'll blow our cover if you keep talking."

Then the boys slowly walked up to the door and Killian unlocked it slowly walking in, he instantly noticed the girls were gathered in the kitchen. Killian face a signal and they all went to the kitchen slowly.

Killian jumped into the kitchen and started to spray the silly string and the girl all started to scream. The other boys ran in and sprayed their string too, and eventually the girls ran out of the kitchen." Philip you're in so much trouble!" Aurora said and walked up to Philip. She then smiled up at him softly," Don't take everything so seriously, I'm not a stick in the mud." She then took his can of silly string and started to spray him.

Many of the boys chased the girls around the house, including Nick chasing Belle. He ran to the living room following her and he noticed she was hiding her book under her shirt so it wouldn't get ruined. He looked at her for a moment then put the silly string down," I wouldn't want to ruin your book."

She was shocked but then she smiled softly," Thanks, this one is one of my favorites."

Nick nodded and smiled," Yes I know, I see you reading it in the library all the time."

She raised her eyebrow," You watch me in the library?" She said laughing bit.

Nick's eyes widened and he rubbed his hand on the back of his neck," Yes, I mean no, I mean I go to the library and you're on there alot and..." He trailed off starting to get flustered.

Belle giggled softly," I know that's not what you meant." She smiled," Thanks again."

The truth was Nick did go to the library often to try and see her. He thought some day he'd gain the courage to talk to her, but that hadn't happened yet." No problem, I'm not as bad as everyone says."

"I can see that." She said and smiled starting to remember what her mother always told her ' You can't tell what's in a person's heart until you truly know them'. Maybe she should give him a chance, at least to get to know him.

Then everyone was gathering back in the kitchen so Belle and Nick followed everyone in there." Guys lets go swimming in the pool," Aurora said smiling.

"I didn't bring a swim suit," Tink said and many others agreed.

" Just go in what you're wearing it'll be fine," Ashley said and rushed to the backyard and to the pool.

 **Hey! Sorry for the lat updates but I'm on vacation so I don't have much time to write, but I promise ill write in my free time! Thank you for the kind reviews and I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I know it's not my best but I hope you still like it!**


	5. Chapter 5

Aurora, Ashley, Sean, and Philip all jumped into the pool only wearing their underwear. The other drama members walked outside, but were all leery to get in to the pool. They all surrounded the pool watching the two couples play and swim around in the water. Suddenly Tink blurted out," Hell if we are going to be in a play you are all going to see melike this." After speaking she stripped into her underwear and jumped into the pool causing Aurora to bust out laughing.

Soon after Maggie followed Tink in causing those in the pool to laugh even more." Don't be wimps," Aurora yelled," We are all apart of the same club. We are all brothers and sisters now."

At that Mary Margaret jumped in and pulled David in with her causing a huge splash. Regina sat at the edge of the pool just dipping her feet in the water. Robin came over sitting next to her and she rolled her eyes," Will you pleased gain some self respect and put your clothes back on?" She said annoyed.

"What I've got boxers," Robin said to her and laughed, but Regina wasn't laughing back." So I was thinking tomorrow you, me, and Tink could meet up at Starbucks, to start the plan."

Regina nodded," Ok fine but we are going to Lassaters, and please show up fully clothed, contrary to popular belief not everyone wants to see that much of you."

"I promise I'll show up fully clothed," he said and slid in slowly into the water. He grabbed Regina's hands and pulled her in to the water," But tonight we will have fun!"

Regina resurfaced and her perfect curls in her hair were ruined," Do you know how long it takes to curly my hair?! You're going to pay for that."

"Then you have to catch me," Robin said with a wink before swimming off and soon after Regina swam after him not sure what to do once she caught him.

Meanwhile Belle sat in a lawn chair by the pool trying to read, but getting distracted by watching the other teens. Not many things stopped Belle from reading but something about these people made her smile just as much as her book would. She closed her book and set it to the side. Soon Nick came over to her and smiled," Too modest to swim without a real bathing suit?" He asked her and sat in the chair next to him.

Belle smiled at him and nodded," Yes and I'm not ruining this nightgown just to go swimming in the water." She said and started to braid her hair out of boredom.

"Well I could loan you my shirt if you'd like. It won't matter if it gets wet," Nick said wanting to make sure she could swim if she wanted to.

She blushed a little at him, not even her exboyfriend, Gaston, would've offered her that." Thanks," she answered," But no thanks. Can I tell you a secret?" Nick nodded curiously and she whispered," I can't swim. Ariel was supposed to teach me, but I never got around to it."

Nick nodded to her smiling," Well you're in luck because I can swim, so I'll teach you."

Belle smiled at his kindness, but remembered who she was talking to," Whats the cost? I'm not paying for swimming lessons."

Nick laughed and shook his head," No this is free. If you want to thank me later you can, but I will teach you for free." Nick then gave her his shirt he was wearing.

Belle raised an eyebrow and smiled at him taking the t-shirt," Well turn around so I can take my nightgown off and put this on." Nick then turned around and Belle took off her night gown and put on his shirt. When she put it on she realized why girls loved wearing their boyfriend's clothes. It smelt like Nick's cologne and something about it made her feel safe and warm.

Nick turned and bowed," My lady, to the water." He said and offered his hand to her.

She curtsied a bit and took his hand as he led her to the water," Why thank you my lord." She said as they walked to the water. As the pair walked into the water Belle was already breathing heavily out of nerves.

Nick noticed her worry and he took her other hand as well and looked her in the eye," We made a deal. Ill teach you how to swim and allow nothing to go wrong, and I don't break deals." Belle nodded nervously as she got up to waist deep water and Nick was still holding both of her hands." See not so bad," Nick said and right after Killian cannonballed right behind Belle causing her to scream as loud as she could.

When Killian surfaced he noticed Belle," Sorry miss," he laughed a little.

Nicky's face flashed with anger," You think it's funny? Do it again and I swear ill-"

Belle interrupted Nick a bit scared," Nick it's ok, I'm fine."

Nick looked at Belle and turned to Bell and started to teach her the basics of swimming. Killian then swam over to Emma who was sitting at the edge of the pool," Care to join me for a swim?" He asked her.

"I won't join you for anything," she said coldly not even looking at him. It was bad enough he hit on her at school, but not afterwards too.

"What will it take to get you and me on a proper date?" Killian asked her very interested in her answer.

"How about genuinely caring for me? I mean other than for my looks," She said getting up and storming inside of the house. Killian tried to stop her but it was no use, she was already gone. The thing that bothered Killian is that he did care for her and more than just her appearance. She was someone he saw himself with for a long term relationship, but how could he tell her?

Regina continued chasing Robin until her anger faded and it became more of a game than something of revenge. When he vanished from her sight she looked around until arms from behind her wrapped themselves around her." Oh it appears I got you," Robin laughed.

Regina smiled," It appears you have." She said and laughed, enjoying the closeness to him, but hating it all the same.

"Do I get a prize?" He asked her with a sly smile.

She giggled a bit," Well if you really want one." He then smiled and leaned in kissing her lips softly. Regina began to kiss back but pulled herself away," No! I can't!"

"Regina I didn't mean to go to fast," Robin said and took her hand in his.

Regina jerked her hand away," Get away from me! I can't do this!" She yelled and got out of the pool running inside.

Tink came up to Robin," She's done that to every guy since she's lost him."

"Him? Who is him?" Robin asked Tink confused.

She shrugged," I don't know, she never told me, she's never told anyone since it happened. People out there know, but no one talks about it in fear of her."

Then a yell from the house next door," Kids! It is almost one in the morning! Go inside!"

Belle recognized the voice," That's Ruby's granny."

Aurora nodded and rolled her eyes, " I know. She's my neighbor and she can be a big grump especially during full moon. We should probably go inside."

After that all who were still swimming got out and went inside to dry off and eat.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning everyone was scattered in the house asleep. Regina woke up in Aurora's bed and looked around noticing Emma asleep on the floor." Emma!" She whispered," Wake up!"

Emma jerked up," What?" She asked rubbing her temples a bit.

"Why are you up here?" Regina asked her," I thought I was alone."

"I didn't want to be around Killian," Emma said obviously still groggy. She stood up and stretched a bit.

"Oh well I'm here because I don't want to be around Robin," Regina replied, before standing up to check the time.

Emma laughed a bit," You two looked awful friendly in the pool yesterday."

Regina grew angry and went to her bag throwing her things in it angrily." If you mention that to any I swear I will.." She trailed off not knowing what to say.

"You'll what?" Emma asked her smiling mischievously.

"You have no idea what I'm capable of," Regina said and ran out of the room and left the house altogether.

"And I thought we could be friends," Emma said and laughed.

Robin tried going after Regina before she left the house but it was no use, she was long gone. Emma then came downstairs," She got a little mad but she will get over it," she told Robin.

Killian walked over to Emma," I thought about what you said last night."

Emma crossed her arms and looked at him," And?"

"I wanted to know if you'd like to go on a date with me. A real date just two people trying to see if they work," he said much to her surprise.

She shook her head," No. I know you Killian. You put on a show. How can I believe you?" Emma shook her head again," Sorry but no." Killian nodded and frowned as he walked away. Emma had always had the instinct to know when people are lying and her instinct told her Killian wasn't lying, but she couldn't let someone else in.

Meanwhile Belle had woken up on the couch nuzzled against Nick. Confused, she jerked and looked around, causing Nick to wake up as well," Belle what's wrong?" He asked genuinely worried.

Belle got up and shook her head," Nothing just woke up and forgot I was here," she laughed a bit, but she also was uncomfortable. Though he as nice and sweet to her, she didn't even know him all that well." Oh um do you want this shirt back?"

Nick shook his head," No you can keep it. It's just a t-shirt, I can get another one."

She smiled at him," Well thank you, it's very comfortable," she laughed a bit," I have company coming over later so I should probably get going."

Nick nodded to her," See you later." He said before Belle left to go back home.

The whole morning Tink was sitting in the corner writing in a journal and soon Killian walked up to her." Can I help you?" She asked.

"Lets go on a date tomorrow night." He said simply.

She smiled," Are you being serious? Is this a prank?"

Killian shook his head," This isn't a prank. I'll pick you up at seven." He said and walked away and left the house.

Aurora woke up in Philip's arms and noticed that some people already left." Attention people still here remember auditions are happening in our next meeting so be ready!" She squealed," Oh I'm so excited!"

After a couple of hours the drama club members left periodically and later that day Belle had invited Ruby and Ariel over like she always did on Sundays. The girls sat around talking about their lives." And then Graham threatened to fight Victor for me," Ruby said smiling. She then noticed that Ariel was texting and she threw a pillow at her." Excuse me I'm telling a story!"

Ariel squealed as the pillow hit her," Sorry but... I'm texting Eric," she said smiling a bit.

"Eric? How'd you get his number?" Belle asked gaining interest.

"I go it for her because she was too chicken," Ruby replied.

"No I wasn't chicken," She began and read her next text message. Once she saw it she squealed and dropped it," He asked me out!" All the other girls squealed in excitement and Ruby hugged Ariel." What do I do?!" Ariel asked worried.

"Say yes!" Ruby and Belle said simultaneously.

"No!" Ariel said," Please I need one of you to come with me! A double date. Ruby?"

Ruby smiled and flipped her hair," Well I'll see if any of my many boyfriends will go with me, but they don't like going out much." She laughed," But I'll check and see."

"Belle what about you? Maybe you could get someone if Ruby can't. Will is still in to you, he'd go," Ariel told Belle.

Belle shook her head,"I couldn't lead Will on like that and no one else would go with me."

"This shirt tells a different story," Ruby said holding up Nick's shirt and looking at it.

"Maybe it's mine!" Belle said frantically.

"I've known you since diapers and I've never seen you wear this shirt," Ruby said and Belle knew she was caught." Nick Gold wear a shirt like this alot," Ruby said putting the pieces together. Once she realized it was Nick she dropped it and turned around," No. Belle I won't allow you. He's bad news!" Ruby said trying to help her friend.

Belle nodded," I know but he's nice and sweet to me! I think I can change him for the better."

Ariel shook her head," Belle you're so sweet but some people just can't change. Ruby will find someone to go with. Don't get involved with him. I'll just tell Eric we can go out next week giving Ruby enough time."

Belle nodded a bit upset. She knew they were only looking out for her, but it also made her feel like she was being judged. Of course she wasn't going to be Nick's girlfriend immediately but she wanted to try and get to know him. In that moment she realized that she had left her book over at Aurora's. Then Aurora texted her saying," Hey Belle! You left your book at my house, but Nick said he will return it to you. See ya at school :)" As Belle read the text she smiled to herself and began talking with her friends again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for the lovely reviews and sorry it took so long for this chapter!**

The day after the sleepover Regina, Robin, and Tink all met up at the coffee shop to plan their revenge on Mrs. Mills and the injustice she brings to the school. Tink and Robin both got hot chocolates and Regina got a mocha frappe. After receiving her drink Regina sat down with Tink and Robin," So what's the plan?"

"First order of business we need to know how we are getting in to the school, since we have to go when school is out," Robin told her.

"Why not just hide out somewhere and wait for the school to empty?" Regina asked them.

"You of all people should know that won't work. Mrs. Mills has people sweep the school for anyone trying to stay behind. She's like the Joseph Stalin of Storybrooke high," Tink said and laughed, being the only one who thought her joke was funny.

"So we will have to sneak in?" Regina asked knowing this was going to be harder than she first thought.

"Precisely," Tink said and smiled," But don't worry, I have a plan. The doors on the outside of the school have traditional locks with keys, but recently the electronic locks have been installed. An administrator just lets the scanner scan the bar code on their identification card and the doors unlock."

Regina shook her head," No way I can steal that from my mom. When she's not wearing it, it's in her office at home, I could get in there with it alone, but if I took it she'd find out five minutes later."

"Which is why you don't need to take it," Tink smiled at the two students in front of her. Both Robin and Regina's interest grew as they were impressed by Tink's brains." Scan the card on the printer, make sure you get both sides, and fax it to me. At home I can print it on a special paper that the scanner will read and the doors will unlock."

"That solves getting in, but what about not getting caught?" Robin asked Tink," They have security cameras."

Tink rolled her eyes," We don't know each other well so you're forgiven for doubting me."

Regina nodded to him," It's true she's brilliant." Regina and Tink used to be best friends before high school, when Regina left her for popularity.

"I've been over it a million times and this plan will work. According to my calculations we only have a 15% chance of failure." Tink told him even pulling out some notebook paper with her math on it.

"Whatever just tell me about the cameras," Robin said a bit annoyed and amazed at her genius.

Tink smiled," Right the cameras will be a problem which is why I have is." She said pulling out a flash drive with a flower sticker on it and Regina looked at Tink in confusion." I serve one of my periods as an office aid. When you told me about your plan I downloaded a days worth of security footage here knowing we could use it. Ill just plug it in to the computer."

"Whats your plan for getting in? Security footage broadcasts to the school board building down town and to my mom's computer at home," Regina explained," It takes two minutes to get to the office. We could easily be caught."

"Gotcha covered." She smiled," As you may or may not know I want to be a scientist because my dream is to help people. I'm not sure what field of science but I've considered being an inventor. I've experimented with gadgets and one of my most successful creations I like to call the power shocker." Robin and Regina looked at each other not believing how stupid that name was." Ok I'm not good with names but that's not the point. Put it on the power box where the power line meets the school and it will send an electric pulse that will shut off the power in the building for 10 minutes."

"So it doesn't shock anything?" Regina asked.

Tink shook her head in confusion by question," I suppose not why?"

"Then why is it called the power shocker?" Regina and Robin laughed.

"Never mind that!" Tink said but couldn't help and smiled to." So here is what will happen. Robin will attach the Power Shocker to the box and the power will shut off. The only things working will be the emergency lights, the electronic locks, and the main computer, because of the emergency generator. Once the power is out we will use the card to open the door and reach the main office in only two minutes. It will take six minutes for the old footage to upload so best case we have two extra minutes of power outrage."

Robin smiled," This is amazing! You're a genius!"

Tink smiled," I know! Then we will carry out the prank and exit as soon as possible. There is only one flaw."

"What?" Regina asked Tink, not seeing how this plan could be flawed at all.

"If the flash drive is taken out the pre-recorded footage stops playing meaning our exit will be seen," She said and frowned," That means we will have to leave the flash drive in the computer."

Regina shook her head," No. That's not acceptable. That's leaving evidence and it's sloppy."

"The only thing on the drive is the footage. Nothing can be linked to any of us," Tink explained.

Regina shook her head again," My mother is smart, she'll figure it out. You aren't as smart as you think Tink."

"Stop!" Robin cut in." This plan is practically flawless." He held up the paper with her math on it," Only 15% chance of failure. This is our best bet."

Regina then nodded knowing they were right, she quietly said," Fine."

"I know this is for revenge but what's the big picture?" Tink asked," What are you hoping to gain?"

Robin smiled," Good question. I want to send a message to Mrs. Mills. Even you said she runs the place like she's a dictator. We may be minors but in two years we will be able to vote, smoke a cigarette, and will be expected to live on our own, so don't you think we should choose if we want to be in drama club? Or when to go to the bathroom?"

Tink nodded at his flawless logic," I suppose so. You?" She asked Regina.

"Purely revenge. You've dealt with her for two years I've dealt with her for my whole life. She's a horrible person and I want to get back at her," Regina said to the other two students." Lets do it tonight."

Tink shook her head," Sorry but I can't. I have a date with Killian." She said bragging a bit.

Regina's eyes widened, though they weren't friends she always had a soft spot for Tink," No you can't! He's slept with half the junior class."

"So have you," Tink snapped. She never truly forgave Regina for abandoning her, and she had no plans to do it any time soon.

"Excuse me I'm a virgin!" Regina yelled back.

"Oh sure and I'm a fairy!" Tink replied filled with sarcasm.

"He's bad news Tink," Regina said ignoring her insult." He's probably only going out with you because he can't have Emma." Tink shook her head but before she could reply Regina stopped her," What happened right before he asked you out?"

Tink thought for a moment trying to remember then she had it," He and Emma were talking and she stormed off, then he came and asked me." She said not understanding the obvious.

"Tink you're very smart but you're also stupid." Regina said to her and rolled her eyes." Please don't go with him."

Tink's eyes widened and she started packing her things," Why do you even care?! You stopped being MY friend NOT the other way around!" Tink yelled." You were my best friend, but now I can hardly stand the sight of you! I tried to be mature for the sake of the club and this prank, but after this is over I never want to speak to you again! You were my best friend, my only friend really. You're the only one who thought I could be a scientists even when my family didn't. Then in freshman year you got your new friends and started ruling the school like some evil queen! You control everyone with fear! Well guess what? You can't control me! I'm going out with him and you can't stop me!" Tink said and stormed out.

Robin sat back in his chair not really sure what had just happened. He looked at Regina who was fighting the tears back," What happened between you two?"

Regina let one tear slide down her cheek," My mother."

 **Sorry this chapter is long and mostly just talking, but I liked writing Tink as the brains behind the prank mission. I also thought this was a good way to get to know Tink better and find out more about her relationship with Tink. Thanks for the reviews and please keep reading :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! Sorry it took so long for me to update! And thanks for the reviews! I love hearing what you all think.**

It was the day after the sleepover and Mary Margaret and David invited Emma to get some frozen yogurt with them at a place called Snow Queen's Fro-Yo. Emma was surprised the most popular girl in school wanted to hang out with her, but Emma didn't object. She smiled as she entered the shop and saw the couple already inside," Hey guys." She said smiling a bit.

Mary Margaret smiled and hugged Emma," Hey Emma!"

David smiled at her," Whats up Emma?"

Emma laughed a bit uncomfortable by the hug. She was never the touchy feely type but she hugged back for Mary's sake." Hey guys. Thanks for inviting me." She said to them.

Mary smiled," No problem. I feel like we really bonded at the sleep over and I wanted to follow up on it. Who knows? We could become great friends!"

Emma nodded slightly," Right. I'm going to get my yogurt now." The trip got their frozen yogurt and paid for it.

"Lets eat outside!" Mary said and led them to the patio where chairs and tables were set up." So Emma tell me about yourself."

Emma was shocked. She'd never had anyone ask her that question in a long time." Well my name is Emma Swan, well my real last name isn't Swan I just go by it."

"Why is that?" David asked and began eating.

"Well my first foster family was really kind to me. I was about five years old and the dad would always take me to the lake and we'd watch the swans. He died and I was sent back through the system." Emma as aid and shrugged as if it were no big deal, but Mar Margaret didn't share her opinion.

"Well that's a shame," she said and took Emma's hand," But that's a great way to honor him."

Emma looked at their hands which were touching and she was uncomfortable. She didn't like being touched, it made her feel vulnerable. She pulled her hand back," He's one of the only people I've met that were nice to me."

David nodded," Well we will be nice to you."

Mary nodded," What are your plans for a future? What job would you like?"

"Haven't thought about it," Emma shrugged," I've had this crazy idea of being a bail binds person, but I'm not sure."

Mary nodded," Yes that job wouldn't be good for raising a family."

"I don't plan on having a family," Emma said then she turned her focus to the outdoor seats of the neighboring Italian restaurant," Is that Tink and Killian?"

Mary turned and nodded," Yes I suppose it is. What of it?"

Emma sat back in her chair and grumpily," It doesn't." Though she'd be lying is she said she wasn't jealous.

Meanwhile at the Italian restaurant Tink was going on about something Killian didn't care about." So Rosiland Franklin practically discovered the double helix and she didn't t credit. Isn't that stupid?" Tink asked and took a bite of pasta.

Killian wasn't listening and he looked over seeing Emma at the Fro-Yo place and he could tell she was watching.

"Isn't it?" Tink asked demanding and answer from him.

"Sure whatever, kiss me." He said and leaned in to kissed her deeply. Tink was shocked but didn't fight it at all. She kissed him back deeply and moved her chair closer to him. Killian then started to kiss down her neck.

Tink moaned softly," Killian we are in public and it's our first date." She said trying to push him away. However Killian didn't stop and she struggled before jerking up from her chair," I said stop! This is our first date and I won't give myself to you if that's what you want. What's your problem?" She said and looked around seeing Emma at the Fro-Yo shop. Her jaw dropped when she figured it out," Fuck you!" She said and picked up her drink before spilling her drink on his head.

Back at the Fro-Yo place Emma busted out laughing," Dang, Tink has some fire in her?"

"What happened?" Mary Margaret asked finishing her yogurt.

"She just threw her water in his face!" Emma said smiling.

David laughed," It about time someone out him in his place."

Emma then looked up and saw Tink coming to them." Sorry. I don't know what's going on between you but if he was using me against you I didn't know."

Emma looked up at the girl who was obviously upset and almost in years. Emma shook her head," You're fine, and nice work." Tink nodded and walked away.

Tink found a bench and sat on it sobbing uncontrollably. He used her just to get another girl. She wanted to talk about it with someone, but she didn't want anyone to know she fell for Killian's trick. However two people knew that she was going on a date with him, but she didn't want to hear 'I told you so'. She sat on the bench still crying and decided to take a chance. She took out her phone and looked for a number she hadn't dialed in years. She called it," Hey Regina this is Tink."

"Tink are you crying?" Regina asked as she sat in her room doing homework.

"Yes," she sniffled," Can I come over?"

"Well I don't think-" Regina started and sighed," Fine, you can come over."

"Thank you Regina." Tink said as she stood up. Not only did she get tricked, but Kilian drove her so she was stuck walking to Regina's.

"Do you need a ride?" Regina asked her old friend.

"Yes please." She answered and began to cry uncontrollably.


	9. Chapter 9

It was now Monday and the drama club meeting had just started in the school theater." Ok everyone here we are!" Aurora said smiling," Auditions will begin with Belle."

Belle walked up on stage very nervous, but less nervous than she'd though she be. She was growing closer to these people whether she liked it or not." Hi. I'm auditioning for the bar maid."

Aurora nodded," Well just for fun and the irony of it now about you just read Belle's lines." Aurora said and looked to the other members," As a matter of fact," Nick go up there and be the beast. Start here." She said showing them the place in the script," Start here. Action!"

Nick read his first line," Aaargh that hurts!"

"Well if you would be still it wouldn't hurt as much!" Belle said obviously nervous, but Aurora saw great potential.

"Well if you hadn't run away this wouldn't have happened," Nick replied.

"Well if you hadn't frightened me I wouldn't have run away!" Belle said and her nervousness shifted to joy. She felt comfortable with Nick as her partner.

"Well you shouldn't have been in the west wing!" Nick said finding the same enthusiasm Belle found. Aurora watched amazed by their chemistry and scribbled notes in her notebook.

"Well you should learn to control your temper!" Belle said and then the room went silent." Now this might sting a little. By the way thank you for saving my life."

Nick smiled," You're welcome."

Aurora bolted up," Thats enough. That was amazing! Bravo!" She said and clapped a little," Next up is David and Mary Margaret."

Belle and Nick walked off stage and sat back in the audience. Nick smiled at Belle," You did amazing up there!"

She blushed," Thank you, but I was only that good because your incredible at acting."

Nick smiled then remembered something. He frantically looked through his book bag and pulled out a book," Here you go." He handed it to Belle.

Her face lit up," Thank you so much!" She said and hugged him." I would've been heartbroken if I'd lost this!" She smiled. He really was a nice guy, and she wanted to give him a chance. She knew that he was being a gentlmen and trying not to come on to strong so she decided to make the first move." Hey Nick?"

He looked over at her and smiled," Yes Belle?"

"Um My friend Ariel is going on a date with someone she likes," Belke began," And she's really nervous about it, so she asked me or Ruby to go on a double date with her. Ruby said she couldn't so would you..." She paused nervously becaised she'd never asked a guys out.

However Nick blurted out," Yes. I mean um yeah sure! Sounds fun."

Belle giggled," Great! I'll text you the details! I can't wait."

"Neither can I," Nick said happily. He was finally going on a date with the girl he'd liked for almost a year.

By the end of club time, Aurora and Ashley had talked it over and released the cast list for beauty and the beast.

 _Belle French- Belle_

 _Nick Gold- The beast_

 _Killian Jones- Gaston_

 _Robin Locksley- Lefou_

 _Ashley Boyd- The dresser_

 _Aurora Stuart- Mrs. Potts_

 _David Nolan- Lumiere_

 _Philip Tudor- Cogsworth_

 _Sean Herman- Chip_

 _Regina Mills- Bimbette #1/ ensemble_

 _Emma Swan- Bimbette #2/ ensemble_

 _Mary Margaret Blanchard- Bimbette #3/ ensemble_

 _Thalia (Tink) Smith- Bar Maid/ ensemble_

 _Maggie Shang- ensemble_

Belle looked at the paper and walked over to Aurora," There must be a mistake I can't play Belle? I can handle that big of a role. Can't you do it you're a great actress?"

Aurora smiled," Thank you Belle, and I really think you should do it. When you were up there and you finally let loose you were great. You had something up there that even I couldn't have. You were meant for this part."

Belle nodded still nervous about the part," Ok I'll try."

Later that day at lunch Belle went through the lunch line and got a hamburger and a bottle of Snapple. She went and sat down with Ariel and Ruby at their usual table. When arrived she heard Ruby say," Ariel I'm sorry but Graham and Victor both said no."

Belle at down and smile," No worries Ariel, because I have a date!"

Ruby and Ariel looked at each other and smile then looked back at Belle," Did you finally say yes to get back together with Will Scarlet?"

Belle shook her head," Will and I are done Ruby. He's sweet and all, but he still has feelings for Anastasia. But anyway I ask Nick to go with me."

"Certainly you mean Nick Jonas," Ruby said worried it was Nick Gold.

Belle rolled her eyes," No I am not dating a member of a boy band, ever. I'm talking about Nick Gold and you know it."

Ariel shook her head," You don't have to go out with him just for me."

"I didn't," Bell said," I actually asked him and I think I'm starting to like him. What's wrong with that?"

"He's a bad guy! He's a monster and that's how he is now imagine what he will be like when he's an adult. I know he's a junior, but he could still get worse," Ruby said not wanting to see her best friends get hurt," Belle I've made out with almost every guy in school."

"We know," Ariel said and giggled a bit.

Ruby glared at Ariel then looked back at Belle," As I was saying. I've made out with almost every guy, I will never even give him the time of day."

" Well I'm going to give him a chance." Belle said then out of nowhere Nick came and sat down at their table next to Belle. Ariel and Ruby's eyes widened and they looked at him as if he were the plague.

"Hey Belle," Nick smiled.

Belle smiled back," Hey Nick. These are my friends Ariel and Ruby."

Nick smiled and waved at them," Nice to meet you."

"Hi." Ariel said softly. Ruby waved halfheartedly smiling slightly.

Nick turned to Belle," Hey would you maybe want to meet up after school today and run through our lines."

Belle smiled," I'd love too. You can come at my house at 4 o clock." She said knowing her friends were powerless to stop her.

"Great! See you then. Sorry if I interrupted your conversation." Nick said and left the table.

Belle laughed a bit," See guys. No one decides who I date but me."

Ruby frowned a bit then told Belle," Just don't do drugs and don't have sex."

"I'm leaving now," Belle said and grabbed her things and was going to spend the second half of lunch time in the library like she usually did.

 **There is the auditions! Thanks for reviewing I love hearing what you all think. Many of you are asking for more rumbelle and I promise I'm trying, more will be coming soon. Next chapter will be about Robin, Regina, and Tink's mission to prank Cora! Please review I love hearing your thoughts!**


	10. Chapter 10

Regina, Robin, and Tink had all talked that day at school and knew today was the day they'd pull their prank. The first step of Tink's master plan was for Regina I fax a picture of Cora's security card to Tink. Regina nervously walked to her mom," Mother. May I use your office for homework?"

Cora was in the kitchen cleaning because Regina's older sister Zelena was coming home from college for a bit. Cora nodded," Yes but don't be long."

Regina quickly walked into her mother's office and searched the desk for Cora's security card. She finally found it and faxed it to Tink who texted a few minutes later saying she received it. Regina then left the office and told her mother she had a drama clue commitment then walked out the door.

Soon Tink, Regina, and Robin were gathered outside of the school. Tink looked over at robin and handed him the device," Here is the power shocker. Put it near the power line and press the red button." Robin nodded and soon ran off.

"What about us?" Regina asked curiously.

"We stand by the door. Each second is precious. When the power goes off you and I go in and plug in the flash drive." Tink explained.

"And what about Robin?" Regina asked.

"We will let him in once the footage is rolling," Tink said and they waited for the power to turn off.

Once they noticed the lights were out Tink let the electronic lock scan the card." It's go time." She said and ran inside with Regina. They reached the office and Tink plugged the flash drive in to get the footage uploaded." My phone tells me how long the power wil be out. As of now we have eight minutes with no power. The footage will take six minutes to upload so we have time."

Eventually the footage uploaded and the power came back on. Both Tink and Regina sighed in relief." Go let Robin in," Tink said and Regina went to the main door to let him in.

Once robin and Regina were back in the main office Tink smiled." We have plenty of time with the security footage but I think we should make this as quick as possible." She said and opened the door to Cora's office. The trio pulled out bottles of spray paint and began to paint all over her office. Robin would paint calls for better treatment while Tink and Regina just sprayed the paint.

Soon their fun was ruined when they heard a "bing!" Regina looked at Tink," What was that?" She asked.

Tink's face said it all." Someone just used the electronic key to get in." Tink said then rushed to the computer to look who it was." It says it's your mother!"

"What do we do?" Robin asked.

"The classes in the science hallway have doors outside. We can go there!" Regina said and began running with the other two following her.

Meanwhile Cora made her way to the main office without seeing he three teens. She walked to her office and saw the spray paint. People tried to prank her all the time but no one had ever gotten this far. She looked around for clues and she saw a blue flash drive with a flower sticker on it. She picked it up and decided to keep it for evidence.

After running out of the school Regina quickly made her way home. As she opened the door to her home she almost screamed at the sight of someone she didn't need to see right now.

"Hey sis," Regina's sister Zelena said.

"Hi," Regina said in the same bitter tone she always used with Zelena." Where is mother?"

"Oh there was a power outrage at the school and she went to check it out," Zelena replied," Know anything about it?"

Regina shook her head," No. Why do you ask?"

Zelena stood from her seat and walked over to her sister." Because your hand is covered in spray paint." Regina's eyes widened as she noticed the paint." Don't worry I won't tell mother, but you must do something for me."

"Do something? Like what?" Regina asked very confused.

Zelena shrugged," When I decide I'll tell you. You are mom's favorite so if I want something ill have you ask her for it." Zelena hugged her sister halfheartedly then began walking into the kitchen," Would you like some apple cider sis?"

Robin and Tink walked down the street together silently. They both were still shaken up from almost getting caught." It's not your fault Tink," Robin said.

Tink shook her head," It is my fault. You counted on me."

" You can't help that Ms. Mills watches the school like a hawk. She's crazy," Robin replied.

Tink chuckled," Runs in the family."

"Regina isn't crazy," Robin said confused.

"Debatable, and besides Regina's sister Zelena is crazy." Tink laughed again.

"Wow interesting," Robin said to Tink.

"And can you believe you want to get involved in that?" Tink asked him and smiled.

"What do you mean?" Robin asked but he soon understood what she meant," I don't like Regina."

Tink laughed," I know you do. I'm good with these things. But either way Regina won't get over Daniel to let herself love again."

Robin looked at Tink curiously," What happened with him?"

Tink shrugged," I don't know. Only a few do and those people are too scared of Regina to talk about him. But don't give up on her."

"Why do you want me with her? Don't you hate her?" Robin became more intrigued.

Tink shook her head slightly," I can't hate her. Not after what we've been through. She may have ditched me but that's not the Regina I knew. Somewhere deep down the Regina who was my best friend is still in there."

"Maybe together we can bring her back," Robin suggested and Tink smiled.


	11. Chapter 11

'Today is the day' Belle thought as she started to straighten her room up, though is was never messy in the first place. Today was the day Nick was coming over to run lines, and she didn't want it embarrass herself. Many would call her crazy,but she started to think of possible having something with him.

One thing she didn't have to worry about was her overprotective father. He was watching over the flower shop so she was going to be alone for a while, and she was glad. The only boyfriend of hers Moe ever liked was Gaston. Belle kept obsessively cleaning until she heard her doorbell ring. She looked in the mirror to check her hair and she walked downstairs to open the door." Hello nick." she said and smiled sweetly.

He walked in a d looked around. Bella's house wasn't huge but it was a nice house that was very neat and organized." Hello Belle. Ready to rehearse lines?" He asked her.

She nodded," Of course but would you like anything to drink?" Belle didn't invite friends over often. The only ones she'd let come over we're Ruby and Ariel and she was more comfortable around them.

He shook his head," I'm fine thank you." He said.

They were a bit awkward together. They had never really been alone before and they both had feeling for eachtother." We can go rehearse in my room." She said and smiled leading him upstairs.

Nick looked around he room and smiled a bit. She was compulsively organized. Her bed was perfectly made, her books were shelved in alphabetical order, and her collection of movies was placed neatly next to her tv." I never picture you as a movie lover," he said and chuckled.

She shrugged," I don't like many movies. I prefer books, but there are a select few that I like."

" You have interesting taste," Nick said noticing among the movies was _The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Pocahontas, and Princess and the Frog._ " I never would've dreamed you liked Disney."

" Well I don't mind many of them but those are my favorites. An outcast who gets accepted, someone who not only fought for love but herself as well, and a woman who wanted to make something of herself. Those are my favorite kinds of stories to read," Belle explained. She was a little embarrassed. She realized she sounded like a little girl who was just a dreamer.

"Do you feel you can relate to them?" He asked her more intrigued than ever.

She shrugged," I suppose so. Many people find my passion for reading odd and all I want is to be accepted and do something great."

Nick looked at her and smiled," Well you'll always be accepted by me." He said and she blushed." And as far as doing something great, I know you will."

Belle smiled, no one had ever talked about her like that before. He truly thought she was cable of great things. She leaned in and hugged him tightly." Thank you." She said softly. He hugged her back tightly. She then pulled back very quick, her cheeks brought red of embarrassment," I didn't mean to get so emotional." She laughed a bit.

She thought she was been odd but he didn't care if she was. He loved hearing her talk about her passions." No it's fine. Really it is."

She smiled. She found it very hard to think that he was the dark person everyone said he was." Now lets get to the script. I haven't looked over it yet."

Nick nodded hiding his smiled, because he knew that at the very end of the play he and Belle were supposed to kiss. After a while of running nouns Nick sighed and said," I'd love to stay here forever and be the beast to your beauty but unfortunately I have math homework to do."

She giggled a bit," Well good luck with that. I'm glad you got a chance to come."

Nick nodded," Thanks for having me. Now to do that homework. I suck at math."

She raised an eyebrow," You're bad at math? Maybe I could help you out?" She suggested.

He looked at her and smiled," That would be perfect. I'll walk you to my house." Belle smiled and got her purse before walking with him to his house.

She was in awe of his huge house. She knew the Gold family was very wealthy but she was still shocked. As she passed the dining room she smiled at the beautiful tea set." That tea set is extraordinary." She said and went to look at it.

"Well we could make tea if you'd like," He said and waved her to the kitchen so they could make tea. Belle made tea while helping Gold on the math problems. Math was easy to her, well all school was easy to her.

She then poured two cups of tea and picked hers up taking a sip. As Belle was looking around she noticed a closet that seemed to be locked up." That's a mysterious closet." She said.

"Thats where we keep the bodies," Nick said and tried keeping a straight face. Belle believed his joke and got terrified. Her eyes widened and she dropped her teacup in fright. Nick chuckled," That was a quip. Not serious."

Belle laughed a little, still shaken up from the joke. She kneeled down to pick up the cup and frowned," The cup I-it's chipped. You can hardly see it." She said sadly. She didn't want to ruin such an expensive and beautiful tea set.

"Well it's just a cup." Nick said co fused by her worrying.

"Right." She said as she placed the cup back on the table and finished helping Nick withhis homework.

After he finished his homework he walked Belle home," You didn't have to walk me home. You shouldn't have come out in the pouring rain." She said as they stepped to her front porch.

" I couldn't let you go alone? What type of gentleman would I be?" He asked her they both laughed a bit.

"Oh before I forget!" She said and took of his jacket which he'd lent her to keep her dry." I wouldn't want to take another item of your clothing."

He smiled and took the jacket back," Tonight was fun. We should hang out again soon."

She nodded to him," Yes we really should." Then there was an awkward silence." I'll see you at school." Belle said and kissed his cheek quickly and rushed inside.

He placed his hand where she'd kissed him and he smiled a bit." See you tomorrow." He said though he was now by himself. He then put on his jacket and walked home.

As Belle walked inside her dad was sitting on the couch in the living room." Who was that?" He asked curiously.

"Oh just a friend," she said then smile before going upstairs to her room. As she walked in her room she noticed a rose on her bed. He must've left it there when she wasn't looking before they went to his house." You little sneak." She said with a smile and picked up the rose. She smelled it then found a vase to put it in.


	12. Chapter 12

The next day at school was much like every other. The prank on Cora's office wasn't mentioned and it seemed the only four people who knew were Tink, Regina, Robin, and Cora, but Regina knew that Zelena also knew. During drama club every sat around talking before the meeting actually began. Aurora, Ashley, and Maggie were up front sorting things out for the play." Aurora, Maggie, can I talk to you both in private?"Ashley said and Aurora could tell something was wrong.

The three girls went into the dressing room so no one else could hear them." Ashley what is it?" Aurora asked concerned.

Ashely started to tear up a bit," I found out this morning. I'm pregnant." Both Maggie and Aurora looked at each other unsure what to think.

"Does Sean know?" Aurora asked and pulled her friend in for a hug.

"No. I just don't think I can. What if he breaks up with me?" Ashley asked as she started sobbing.

"Sean is a nice guy. He wouldn't do that," Maggie said reassuringly.

Ashley shook her head," No he wouldn't. But his father may make him. He's never liked me and now he will hate me."

"Sean will be there for you," Aurora said knowing that Sean would never allow Ashley to raise a kid on her own.

Ashley smiled a bit then frowned again." What about my family? My step-mother has been so strict since my dad died and my step-sisters are worse."

"What about Anastasia? She seems nice, she will help you." Aurora said trying to comfort her friend. Anastasia was the younger of Ashley's step-sisters and was around Ashley's age.

"Ana is almost treated as badly as me," Ashley said and said down crying in her hands.

Aurora couldn't stand to see her best friend this way and she knew Ashley wouldn't be able to make it through this school day." Ashley, go home sick and go to my house. If your family won't help you then I will."

Ashley looked up at Aurora and smiled. She hugged both Aurora and Maggie before they all left the dressing room. As they left Ashley rushed out of the class not even talking to Sean." She has the flu. Pretty bad," Aurora lied and tried to put her happy face back on.

"Will she be alright? Does she need a ride home?" Sean asked standing up about I go after her.

"She's fine just sick I'm sure she will text you later," Aurora said trying to sound normal," now everyone back in their seats please we have to talk about official business."

Before Aurora could begin Mrs. Mills walked in and a darkness went across the room." I do hope I'm not interrupting anything."

Aurora looked at the principal and smiled," Not at all please come in!"

Mrs. Mills walked and stood in front of all of the students." I'm afraid I have some bad news. Due to lack of money I'm afraid I have to cut all funding to the drama department."

"What?" Aurora asked as tears filled her eyes.

"You are allowed to put on this next production, but after that the school will not give you funding. If you can raise enough money then you're welcome to continue acting as a club, but until them drama club is disbanded. For those of you who were in my office for lack of a club no longer are required to be in a club," Mrs. Mills said and began walking out. As she was about to leave a certain flower sticker caught her eye. She looked at Tink's binder and saw it was the same flower sticker she'd found on the flash drive. Cora smiled a bit and walked out.

Aurora was on the verge of a total breakdown. Her eyes were filled with tears and her lip quivered as she tried to talk." W-well you heard her. We are still putting on the production so we have some rehearsing to do," she said then fell to her knees and began crying uncontrollably.

Philip quickly rushed to her side and wrapped his arms around her to comfort her. Maggie frowned seeing her friend so upset." Aurora we can have fundraisers to earn enough money," Maggie told her.

Aurora shook her head," No one has to be here! We won't have enough people. We can't save the club with the five of us."

Belle watched in horror as one of her favorite things about school was being taken away. Though Belle was shy drama had opened a whole new world to her. She had people at this school who she had a bond with, even for a short time. Drama club was opening from her shell and she even went on a date with someone because of it. She slowly stood up," Who said it was just the five of you?"

Aurora looked up at Belle a bit confused. Then Mary Margaret stood up," Count David and in as well."

Nick noticed Belle was staying and he wasn't going to let go of his only excuse to talk to Belle." I'm in too."

" This club has given me people I can call friends. I'm in as well," Tink said and she stood up as well.

" Yet another injustice done by Mrs. Mills. I'm going to help," Robin said and went to stand next to Tink.

Emma couldn't help but feel bad as she saw Aurora cry. Someone as nice as Aurora shouldn't have things like this happen to her." I'm in," she said simply.

Killian looked at her and nodded," If swan's in so am I!"

Everyone's attention shifted to Regina as they all silently asked her to help their cause. She sat there and sighed," Fine."

Aurora smiled a bit," I don't understand, why are you doing this? We haven't even been a club that long."

" You said it best yourself, we are family now. In this short time we've all gained something from being in this club," David said.

Maggie smiled widely and nodded," He's right. Now the play itself can act as a big fundraiser, but maybe our homecoming float can be call to action. Showing students how much we do and offer to get them to want to help us out!"

Aurora wiped her tears away and stood up smiling." Well we have some work to do but I know we can do it!"


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you for all of the kind reviews! I love hearing what you all think! This chapter might be a little slow but I promise next chapter will be great!**

After school Aurora and Maggie rushed to Aurora's house to check in on Ashley. When they walked in Ashley was sitting in Aurora's living room and and smiled as they walked in." I was afraid your parents would come home," Ashley said.

"They don't get off until later," Aurora said and gave a sweet smiled before hugging Ashley." Now we need to talk. You have to tell Sean." The three girls walked into the living room and sat down.

Ashley shook her head," No, I can't tell him. What if he leaves me?"

"Sean is a nice guy. I think you underestimate how much he cares for you," Maggie said.

"I can't risk it. He's everything to me if he left," Ashley said then started crying softly.

"He won't leave you!" Aurora said wanting her friend to stop being so sad.

She shook her head," Can it just be our secret for now?" Ashley asked and Aurora nodded reluctantly." Also I invited someone over, someone else who needs to know."

The someone knocked on the door and answered it. Aurora instantly recognized the girl as Ashley's step-sister, Anastasia." Ana did Ashley invite you?" Aurora asked.

Ana nodded," Yes. I know about... Her situation," Ana said slightly. She knew what things Ashley probably told Aurora and Maggie about the way Ana and her sister treated Ashley.

"Well come in," Aurora said and led Ana to the living room where Ashely and Maggie were at. She wandered why Ashley would tell Anastasia about her pregnancy.

"Ana thanks for coming," Ashley said softly. Unlike her stepmother and other stepsister Ashley knew Anastasia wasn't a bad person, but she was trapped in this life style by her mother.

"Of course," Ana said and sat next to Ashley," Mother won't like this you know. I'm sure she'd bring up abortion."

Maggie looked at Ashley," Don't let her force you to give up your baby."

"If I could keep the child I would, but if she doesn't approve I have no choice. Where would I go?" Ashley said and rested her hand on her stomach which was still flat.

"You're going to live here. Anastasia could sneak some of your stuff over here," Aurora said," I'm not letting you live with those people."

Anastasia looked at the ground a little ashamed. She knew like it or not she was part of the phrase "those people". Ana took Ashley's hand," I will get some of your stuff. I'll help any way that I can."

Ashely smiled at Ana," Thank you. But Aurora I couldn't impose that much on you. What would your parents say?"

"My parents love you! They would be fine with it," Aurora said and hugged Ashley tightly.

"Then I guess I'm moving in here," Ashley said and smiled a bit. The other three girls all smiled in excitement.

Meanwhile at Tink's house Regina walked up on the porch and slowly knocked on the door. Tink came downstairs and opened the door," Regina what are you doing here?"

The thing was Regina didn't know why she was there. She didn't want to go home to her horrible mother and sister and Regina's other friend aren't really friends more like acquaintances." Just checking in on you after the prank thing," Regina lied.

Tink raised her eyebrow suspiciously. She always knew when Regina was lying," Uh huh. Now tell me the real reason."

Regina sighed," I have nowhere else to go."

"Come on in," Tink said and smiled. It had been a while since Regina had been to Tink's house." Something troubling you at home?"

"Well Zelena is visiting," Regina said and shrugged," I just don't think I can handle her anymore."

Tink nodded as they walked into the kitchen." And what about mal? She's your best friend why not go there?" Tink asked. She never liked Mal, because she was a bad kid, but Regina and them had become best friends when they entered high school.

Regina sighed a bit frustrated. She knew what Tink was doing and she wanted it to stop." What's with the interrogation?"

Tink shrugged and chuckled," I'm just asking why the popular and wonderful Regina has decided to go to the nerd's house instead of her best friend's house?"

"Mal isn't the best person for situations like this," Regina said and grabbed an apple to eat it.

"This is a situation?" Tink asked and smiled a bit." By situation you mean being a real friend?"

Regina sighed and slammed her apple down on the kitchen table," What do you want from me?!"

" I want you to admit that despite what may seem, you're alone," Tink said and crossed her arms," And you miss our friendship as much as I do."

" I won't say either of those things," Regina said and starred Tink down.

Tink smiled," You don't need to, it's written all over your face." She chuckled and grabbed Regina's hand pulling her to living room," Now lets to watch a movie like old times."

Regina smiled a bit not realizing how much she missed these good times with Tink." Just don't watch the notebook again."

At Belle's house, Belle, Ruby, and Ariel were all talking about he double date tomorrow." So where are we going?" Belle asked.

"I was thinking Granny's," Ariel said as she looked through the different choices of nail polish.

" Granny's?! No we care go there," Bell replied.

"What wrong with Granny's?" Ruby asked and handed Ariel her suggestion for nail polish.

"It's just no very romantic. I think we should go for Italian," Belle said and got up to look through her closet." What should i wear?"

"Wear that blue dress!" Ruby said and smiled.

"She has like twelve blue dresses," Ariel chuckled and began painting her finger nails.

"I still don't think you should go out with him. I still think you should give Will another chance," Ruby said.

Belle sighed," Will made me happy, but he is still in love with Anastasia. And I want them together. They both deserve happiness and they can get that with each other."

"What about gaston," Ariel said concentrating on not messing up.

"Gaston was a pig and we all know it," Belle said bitterly. One thing she never told anyone was the Gaston had cheated on her. She didn't want Ariel and Ruby to get to upset about it so she kept it to herself.

"Well why nick? You could get anyone else," Ruby said and sighed. She just wanted what was best for Belle.

"Why not Nick? Sometimes the bad boy is a softie deep down. He just needs someone to see it," Belle said then tried on the dress.

"I know I know. You can't tell what's in a person's heart until you truly know them," Ruby said mocking Belle's voice.

"If that doesn't suit you I have plenty more," Belle chuckled," Sometime the best book has the dustiest jacket. Sometimes the best teacups are chipped." Belle said then smiled at the memory of the chipped teacup.

"Who the hell wants a chipped teacup?" Ruby asked confused then looked at Ariel who just shrugged. However, what none of them knew was that Belle's chipped cup had become the prized piece of Nick's tea set.

 **I know this chapter is weird but I needed to happen, and sorry it Anastasia felt forced but I love her so she had to be in it somewhere!**


	14. Chapter 14

It was the night if the double date. The plan was for the four of them to meet at the restaurant at six o clock, but Belle had invited Ariel to her house so they could get ready. The girls looked through clothes trying to pick out what they wanted to wear. Belle and Ariel had very similar clothing taste so they often swap clothes. They liked to wear dresses and skirts even when it wasn't a formal occasion." For you I was thinking maybe a light pink or a teal color," Belle said as she looked in the closet.

Ariel sighed," I guess so." Belle turned and looked at Ariel, who was sitting on the bed looking down.

"Ariel what's wrong?" She asked confused.

" What if I embarrass myself? Ariel asked worried.

"Ariel if he likes you, he will like you awkward moments too. And if he doesn't then he's not the one for you," Belle said and hugged Ariel.

Ariel smiled," I guess I can't be more nervous than you. You're going out with Nick Gold."

"I'm actually not nervous. He's kind and sweet, you just have I get to know him," Belle said and smiled.

"But you barely know him," Ariel said then started putting on makeup. Belle looked over at Ariel seeing her point. She hadn't known him for a long time. Could this all be too good to be true.

At about 6:05 Belle and Ariel pulled up to the restaurant and saw Eric and Nick were already there. As they got out of the car Belle said," Sorry we are late. The heel on Ariel's shoe broke right as we were waking out the door."

"We had to go inside and get a different pair," Ariel said and looked down, obviously nervous. Eric smiled and nodded. He held out his arm for Ariel and she took before walking inside. Nick watched Eric and held his arm out for belle. She took it and giggled knowing he was watching Eric for what to do.

When they sat down it was the two girls on one side and the two boys on the other. There was an awkward silence. It was clear Ariel was very nervous and Eric didn't seem to like being around Nick. Even though Belle was the shy one she knew she had to break the ice." So Ariel tells me you have many classes with her," Belle said. She wasn't very good with making conversation.

Eric nodded," Yes. I'm lucky enough to see her all day." Eric said then Ariel blushed.

"I guess we are both lucky," Ariel said back to him.

Eric smiled then looked over at Belle and Nick." If I may ask, how'd you to get together?"

Belle's eyes widened in a panic. She didn't know if nick wanted to be a couple or not. "Oh we aren't.."

"I mean we could be," Nick said in a panic as well.

"We just aren't to that point yet." Belle said clearing things up.

" Well still, Belle French and Nick Gold on a date. The only time I've seen you two together was in third grade and Nick kept pulling your ponytails so you punched him," Eric said and chuckled.

Belle laughed and looked at Nick," I totally forgot about that. I was a more violent person in the third grade."

Nick smiled," Don't think I've given up on revenge." He teased.

"But answer the question. I want to know," Ariel said, even she was curious.

Belle smiled at Nick," Well I guess when we started talking at the Drama club sleepover I just wanted to know him better. We kept talking and I saw someone I'd really like to be a part of my life. I can't explain it really. What about you two?"

Eric smiled and took Ariel's hand," Nothing special. Just your same old boy likes the girl who is to pretty for him but he asks her out anyway."

Ariel blushed bright red," Well I thought you were to good for me also."

Belle smiled at how cute the two of them were. Then as the waitress, Anna, was being out another sweet tea for belle, she spilt it. Belle squealed and stood up." I am so sorry. It just slipped out of my hand," Anna said to Belle.

Belle smiled, she recognized Anna from school." No worries Anna, a little water will wash it right out.

Anna nodded," I'm sorry. I promise I'll give you a coupon for a free sandwich!"

Belle went to the bathroom to clean up and Ariel went to help. At the table Nick and Eric sat there silently. Nick looked at Eric," Can I ask you something?"

Eric looked at Nick confused and nodded," Sure."

"How would I know whether or not to ask Belle to homecoming?" Nick asked.

Eric smiled and laughed a bit." Dude she's totally in to you. It's obvious she likes you. I think you should ask her."

Nick smiled," Ok I will!"

Meanwhile in the bathroom Ariel and Belle were talking as they tried to get Belle cleaned up." Ariel it's going great! Stop worrying," Belle said and smiled.

Ariel sighed," I just know I'm going to mess up."

Belle hugged Ariel," He really likes you. It'll be ok." They then went back to the table. Later that night Belle had noticed at another table Will Scarlet kept looking over at her. She kept trying not too look back but Nick realized something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" Nick asked.

"Will is over there with Anastasia and he keeps staring at me," She whispered and the four of them looked at Will.

"I'll take care of this," Nick said and before Belle could stop him, he got up and walked over to Will." Stop staring at her."

Will chuckled." I'll do whatever I damn well please."

" No you're going to stop looking at her!" Nick yelled and Belle rushed over to Nick.

"Hey belle calm down your new boyfriend," Will said to her.

"Will please!" Belle said trying to get them all to calm down." Nick please go sit down. It's ok, just go sit down.

"But he was staring at you. He needed to stop," Nick replied and shot a dirty glance at Will.

"Nick please. It's ok. I'm ok," Belle said calmly and Nick went to go sit back down.

Belle smiled at Will and Anastasia," Sorry about him... Um have a free sandwich coupon." She said before going back to the table. However she didn't realize that Ana had been glaring at her angrily. After diner they decided to take a walk by the water to enjoy the moonlight. Things had calmed down after the incident and Belle and Nick were holding hands.

"Belle," Nick said softly.

"Yes?" She asked.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry... For yelling at will," He said looking down.

Belle smiled. Belle knew this was the reason why nick was worth a chance, this showed the good in him." It's fine Nick. We all get angry sometimes."

He nodded and smiled," Thank you. Belle, would you like to go to homecoming with me? I thought I'd ask you here because I knew you wouldn't want some big ordeal made of it."

She smiled and nodded," Yes I would. And this is how I would want it!" She said happily and hugged him tightly.


	15. Chapter 15

The next day in Drama Club there seemed to be an aura of good feelings in the classroom. Belle and Nick were starting to get closer and were excited for homecoming. Aurora was happy that everyone wanted to help the drama club. Ashley was happy that she had support with her baby. Even Regina seemed to be happy because she was getting closer to Tink and robin and they didn't get caught.

As Aurora was babbling on about ideas for the homecoming float, Elsa, the office aid for this period, walked in." Elsa! Would you like to join drama club?" Aurora asked.

"Um no," Elsa said apologetically," I just came here because Mrs. Mills wants to see Tink in her office."

Everyone turned to look at Tink who had become pale as a ghost. Tink slowly picked up her bats and started to make her way to the office. Her hear was beating incredibly fast and she was already on the verge of tears. She knew this was probably about the prank. She walked in slowly and saw Mrs. mills sitting at her desk." Please have a seat Thalia," she said with a smiled," But I know most call you Tink. May I?" Tink nodded nervously and gulped. Cora then dug in her desk and pulled out the flash drive with the flower sticker on it." Do you no what this is?"

It took every urge in Tink's body not to breakdown right there," No ma'am. All I know is that it's a flashdrive."

Cora held it up and examined it," This particular flash drive was found at the scene of the prank on my office. I assume you've heard."

"Only rumors that's all," Tink said trying to stand her ground.

"Tink, don't like to me," Cora said and looked Tink in the eyes and it felt as if she were staring in her soul.

" I'm not lying ma'am," Tink said and moved a bit in her seat.

"What a lovely sticker on this flash drive. It seems to be an exact match of the one on your binder," Cora said and think looked down at the sticker. How could she be so foolish. She knew she was caught, but she had to try.

"If you're accusations are solely based on the fact that I have a sticker, then you must be very desperate," Tink said to her in fear and desperation.

Cora rolled he eyes," Tink I know it was you. No one else in this school is smart enough to plan something this elaborate. However, I know you only did it for the challenge. So tell me, who put you up to it?" A small tear rolled down Tink's cheek and she gripped the arms rests." A smart girl like you probably has big plans. Now tell me, will Harvard or even Yale accept you with something as bad as this on your record?"

Tink began crying hysterically," Please Mrs. Mills!"

"Now I know is hard for someone to betray their peers, so ill give you until tomorrow. If you tell me you walk away free, if not you'll be expelled." Cora out the flashdrive away," Now you are dismisses for the rest of the day. Go home and think."

Meanwhile a few classes after drama club Belle was in her least favorite class, gym. She also couldn't stop thinking of Tink. She feared for her and she was the only person she sort of knew in her gym class, but she was gone. Belle stood alone and waited for class to start. They were then assigned to play volleyball, a sport she actually didn't mind. As they divided into teams, she noticed Regina was on her team, and Anastasia was on the other.

When Ana first served she served it directly toward Belle, who squealed and missed when she tried to hit it. The next five serves were the same, for some reason belle didn't know, Ana was going at her. The sixth time however Belle was saved when Regina ran over and hit the ball for belle." Thank you. I don't know why she keeps serving it to me."

" I don't know but I'm taking this bitch down," Regina said and got ready for the next serve.

Belle was shocked and confused on how Regina had come to her aid when she needed it, could drama club be pulling them together? At the end of the game Ana's team won and they cheered loudly. Ana walked over to Belle and Regina," Better luck next time darlings."

"What the hell is your problem?" Regina asked her.

Ana glared at her," Ask the bookworm. If I were you, I'd keep her away from your little boyfriend robin."

Bell frowned," This is about will isnt it? Take it up with him then, I've moved on."

"Oh yes to Nick Gold. You have great taste. Will is lucky to have gotten away from you," Ana said and laughed. Regina got so angry that she slapped Ana in the face," What the hell?!" Ana yelled.

"I needed you to shut up." Regina said angrily. She was already mad that Tink got called to the office, but this was making it worse.

"Darlings you will pay for this. Both of you!" Ana said and stormed off.

"Thanks," Belle said," But why did you help me?"

"Well aurora is right, we have to stick together. Who is going to play belle if you go home with a confusion from getting hit in the head with a volleyball?" Regina said and smiled a bit," Besides you don't deserve to be treated badly."

"Well thanks again," Belle smiled. Ever since drama club, he ideas on everyone turned upside down. First nick gold being a cuddly sweetheart and now the popular Regina Mills was defending her from bullies.

Later that day Regina went home in a rage over Tink. She hadn't gotten a chance to ask her about what happened in the office, but she had a good idea. As she stormed inside she noticed Zelena," Hey sis."

"Not in the mood!" Regina said and plopped on the couch.

"it's time for you to pay up. I know what I want from you," Zelena said an Regina looked at her in horror.


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry it's taking me so long to post but with school it's been tricky finding time to write!**

Regina looked at her sister intently." What is it Zelena?" She asked a bit nervous, but trying not to show it.

Zelana gave a wicked grin," As you know I'm in college and mom won't get me a car, yet she has two cars and she only needs one."

Regina back up slowly knowing where this was going," You want me to steal mom's car?"

"Just the keys, then I'm out of here. Once I'm safely gone you can say I stole it," Zelena said and went to the kitchen for a green apple.

"Then why don't you just do it yourself?" Regina asked.

"Because if I get caught who knows what she will do to me, however once I'm miles away from here she can't do anything," she said and took a bite.

Regina shook her head," No, I'm sorry but no. This is to big of a favor."

"If you don't I'll tell mom about what you did, she already has Tink and she thinks that robin was involved, bit doesn't suspect you. I can keep it that way. Trust me even if you get caught the punishment won't be as bad as if I told her about the prank." Regina sighed knowing she was probably right, but was it fair to let Robin and Tink be punished while she stays free?" I'll give you until tomorrow to decide." Zelena said.

The next day in drama club, both Tink and Regina were silent for both of them were faced with a tough choice. How could Tink give up her friends? But how could she let ruin her chances of getting into a good college? Finally Robin decided to figure out what was wrong," Something up with you two?"

"It's nothing!" The both snapped back.

Meanwhile, as most of the students were discussing float ideas, Belle sat in the corner, scared to go to gym. She didn't want to face Ana yet again, and with Regina is a bad mood Belle was alone. Belle was snapped out of her silence when Nick asked," Belle is everything alright?"

She sighed about to lie and say no, but she realized she actually wanted to tell him. She didn't want to hide something from him," No actually. Do you remember Anastasia Tremaine? Well she's mad that Will has feelings for me still and now she's out to get me."

Nick grew angry and clenched his fists. _How could anyone do that to Belle? She's the nicest person ever!_ Nick thought to himself." I'll take care of this!"

Belle grabbed his hand," Please Nick no. Maybe I could talk to the school counselor, Dr. Hopper, maybe he could help."

"Belle I can't let her keep doing this!" Nick said angrily.

"Nick please," she said softly and squeezed his hand.

He nodded slightly," Fine."

Later that day, at lunch the Homecoming princesses (those nominated for homecoming queen) were going to be announced. Homecoming queen was practically pre-decided. Mary Margaret won freshmen year, Ashely won sophomore year, and everyone expected Anastasia and Regina to win Junior year. It's just a matter of which unfortunate girl had to go up against them.

"Attention everyone the votes are in," Mrs. Mills said.

Belle closed her book to be able to listen to the Homecoming princess results." I wonder who else will be nominated?" Belle asked.

"I'd say probably Aurora, or maybe even you Ruby," Ariel replied.

Ruby shook her head and smiled a bit as if she knew something no one else did," It's not me."

"When you're name is called please stand up," Mrs Mills said," The first nomination Aurora Stuart!"

Aurora smiled widely and stood up. Belle clapped happily, she really liked Aurora and knew she deserved to at least be nominated." If it is by the will of the people I will accept my nomination," Aurora said and she couldn't wipe the smile off of her face. Then Elsa brought her a small tiara and she placed it on her head.

Mrs. Mills waited for the clapping to die down before speaking again," The next nomination is, my daughter, Regina Mills."

Regina stood up and forced a smile to thank those who nominated her. She placed the crown on her head.

"The last nomination is..." Mrs. Mills paused almost in shock by the name she saw on the paper," Belle French!" There was a simultaneous gasp as everyone's heads jerked, not toward Belle, but to Ana, who had already started standing.

She was froze standing up embarrassed." What?!" As Elsa went to give Belle her the tiara Ana rushed over to them," This has to be a mistake!"

Belle took the crown and placed it on her head," Maybe next year."

"You've done it now," Ana said," You thought it was bad, but now I'm going to make your life a living hell. See you tomorrow in gym." She said and ran out of the cafeteria.

Belle looked at Ruby and Ariel," How?"

Then Nick walked up to them," Ruby, Mary Margaret, and I all thought you'd make a great homecoming queen."

Mary Margaret ran over to them and hugged Belle," We made a secret campaign to get you nominated, especially over that Anastasia. All of drama club voted for you, and more!"

Belle smiled and hugged Mary Margaret. For the first time in a while Belle felt that in this moment she had a place where she belonged. These people were there for her, and she was there for them, as if they were... Family.

"Thank you all so much, but I'm don't want to split the vote, lets vote Aurora homecoming queen."

Nick shook his head," She doesn't want to be queen. She said she disagrees with the idea of a popular girl winning every year, she only accepted the nomination so Ana wouldn't become one of the homecoming Princesses."

"I'll never win, Regina is, and honestly she deserves it!" Belle said, remembering how Regina helped her take down Ana.

Regina smiled and came over to Belle," We both deserve it. Lets let the best woman win," Regina said and hugged Belle tightly.

 **Sorry for those of you who don't like Regina, but I've always loved the idea of a Regina/Belle friendship!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I am soooooo sorry for not posting but school has been very stressful! But thank you for the kind reviews! I love hearing your thoughts! Also I have a poll up about which girl should win homecoming queen! Please vote!**

Today was the day that Tink had to tell Ms. Mills her decision. She walked to the office nervously and almost in tears, but she had to be strong. She took her seat in Ms. Mills' office and sighed," Hello Ms. Mills."

Cora smile at her," Tink, I trust a smart girl like you, made the smart decision. Now tell me who was involved."

Tink looked at Ms. Mills and said," I was involved. I was the only person involved."

"You expect me to believe you acted alone in all of this?" Cora said in disbelief.

Tink shook her head," No, but all I will tell you is that I did it, no one else."

"I admire your loyalty, but it is to the wrong people," Cora said and began to file some paperwork," Tink you are expelled from school, effective immediately."

Tink nodded before picking up her things and standing up," Yes ma'am."

Later at the drama club meeting Aurora looked around and frowned," Has anyone seen Tink today? She's not here and we need her ideas for the drama club float."

"She was here earlier," Robin said remembering she was in his second period class.

"You didn't hear?" David asked and everyone looked at him in confusion." Rumor is, she pulled the prank on Ms. Mills office, and she got expelled."

Regina and Robin bother turned pale. How could they let Tink suffer for something they all were apart of?" What do we do?" Regina asked robin.

"I," he paused not really having a good plan," I don't know."

Aurora's jaw dropped," Oh my gosh! Being away from school is torture for Tink! As president I declare an impromptu gathering at Tink's house, we are going to cheer her up. We will do it after school."

After Aurora made the plan Killian walked over to Emma," Swan, may I have a word?"

Emma rolled her eyes," What is it now?"

Killian gently took Emma's hand and looked into her eyes," Will you do me the honor of coming to homecoming with me?"

Emma's jaw almost dropped as she looked at him, and how sweet he was being," Only since you asked so nicely." She chuckled.

He smiled at her," Great! Thank you!" He said happily. He had finally gotten his chance with Emma, and he wasn't going to waste it.

Later that day all of the drama club met up at Tink's house with chocolates and other snacks to make her feel better. Aurora knocked on the door and smiled," Hey Tink you home?"

They heard Tink's voice," I'll be down in a second!"she rushed downstairs and opened the door. She gasped when she saw the whole entire club outside of her door. She smiled widely," You didn't have to do this!"

"Yes we did!" Aurora smiled as Tink invited them all into the house," Drama club means family, at least to me it does."

As everyone walked in and sat in the living room Regina stood up," I have a confession that I think you all need to know." She sighed knowing she needed to tell them," Robin and I helped Tink pull the prank, but for some reason she is the only one getting in trouble for it. Don't worry I'm going to tell my mother."

"As am I," Robin said and stood by her," It's the honorable thing to do."

"No no no!" Aurora said a bit worried," We can't have all of you out of the production. Loosing Tink was bad enough, but loosing three people?!"

"Sorry Aurora, but we have to own up to what we did," Regina said and sighed knowing she was letting the whole club down.

"You mean what we did," Belle said and stood up with an idea. Everyone looked at her in confusion." Drama club is family right? Well it's not hard to believe we all gathered to pull this prank."

" What are you saying?" Ashley asked still very confused.

"We can play Spartacus!" Belle smiled, but that didn't clear things up for them.

Nick smiled and stood up," That is genius!"

"I am still not getting the plan," Mary Margaret said.

"Spartacus was a roman slave, they made a movie about how he led a slave rebellion. When the army captured his forces, they asked for the man named Spartacus. After he admitted to being Spartacus, several men stood up and said they were Spartacus," Belle explained to them," Soon everyone was yelling that they were Spartacus! They didn't know who to punish!"

"But she already knows Tink was involved, she confessed," Killian said.

"Yes but she did know I wasn't working alone, she gave me the choice to give them up and go free, or not tell her and get punished," Tink said to them thinking Belle's plan may actually work.

"Exactly!" Belle said," Tink's confession will be the first of many, we will all go to Ms. Mills separately, admitting to the crime! Expelling the entire drama club will not sit well with the school board."

"What if she does expel us all anyway, she probably won't get fired if she does that and she's ruthless. If she expels all of us then the play will be cancelled," Maggie said and frowned slightly.

"If she expels us all, then we all go down together," Belle said and smiled at them," It's time to start a movement against Ms. Mills, and there is no one I'd rather have by my side then you all."

Aurora stood up with the biggest smiled any of them had ever seen," I love it!" She squealed." It's the perfect unity exercise!" She said and ran to hug Belle tightly.

Everyone else sat there silently not knowing what decision to make. Should they risk getting in trouble for this? Belle saw them all worried about the plan," Lets do this, for Tink."

They all stood up and nodded." Group hug!" Aurora said happily.

That night at Regina's home she went into Zelena's room and tosses the car keys on the bed," Leave, and don't come back." She then went downstairs to the kitchen where her mom was cooking dinner." Mom?"

Cora stopped stirring at looked at Regina," Yes Regina?"

"I..." She paused and sighed," I helped Tink pull that prank."

"You what?!" Cora asked and threw the bowl of mashed potatoes on the ground," Of all the people, I never expected my own daughter! You are grounded and you will be in after school detention for three months!"

"So be it," Regina said calmly then rushed back to her room upstairs.


	18. Chapter 18

**Since I have made you wait so long for chapter 17 I will post chapter 18 today as well! Remember to vote in my poll for homecoming queen!**

It was after school and some of the drama club girls had decided to go shopping for homecoming dresses. Aurora, Ashely, Regina, Belle, and Maggie were all in the mall looking for dresses. They started out in the food court so they could get some iced coffee." I'm so glad the Spartacus plan is working! A couple of us have already told Ms. Mills we were involved," Aurora said.

"I was a good plan indeed," Regina said," Nice work Belle."

Belle smiled," It was nothing really."

"Now girls lets to dress shopping, homecoming will be here before you know it!" Aurora said. They all made their way into Andalasia fashions to look for a good dress."

Ashley sighed," I had a dress picked out already but I'm already up one dress size now."

"Sean will think you're beautiful either way!" Aurora smiled as they began looking around.

"Aurora, this dress would look great on you!" Maggie said as she held up a sparkly pink dress.

Regina looked at it and shook her head," No I think this one is better." She said and picked up a similar dress, but in blue.

"She looked better in pink," Maggie said.

"No blue is really her color," Regina replied.

"I was actually thinking purple, maybe a lighter purple though," she said and looked at the dress racks.

The girls looked, but Maggie couldn't find anything she liked. She wasn't against dresses but she just didn't want something over the top." Maggie! How about a light green dress!" Aurora said as she found a green dress with no sparkles on it.

"You know my style," Maggie said and took the dress to go try it on. She came back out a few minutes later, as the girls eagerly waited.

Aurora squealed," It looks great!"

Ashley smiled," It suits you well! Just maybe fix your hair a tad and you're set!"

"I don't know," Maggie said a bit nervous," Does it really look good."

Then a girl with frizzy red hair who worked at the shops smiled,"I'm not saying this just to get ye to buy it, but it looks great!"

Maggie smiled at the girl," Thanks," she said and looked at the girl's name tag," Merida."

Merida smiled at Maggie one more time then walked away." Well Merida is right," Regina said," I think you found the dress!"

Maggie smiled and looked in the mirror again," Yes, I think I found my dress."

Aurora and Ashely squealed in excitement." Thats one of us set!" Aurora said.

Belle and Regina had went back out to look for dresses when they saw Mal and Cruella walk in the door. Belle turned to Regina," It's your friends."

Regina sighed and rolled her eyes. Ever since she began to hang out with the drama club Mal and Cruella hadn't been good friends to her.

"Don't you want to go say hi?" Belles asked Regina in confusion.

"Not particularly," Regina said trying to ignore them, but then something caught her eye. She noticed not other than Anastasia with them." Oh hell no!"

Belle looked up in confusion but froze when she saw Anastasia." Come on Belle lets go say hi!" Regina said angrily and Belle reluctantly followed.

Anastasia smiled as she saw Regina and Belle," Hello darlings!"

"Cruella, Mal, you replaced me with her?!" Regina asked furiously.

"Not replaced," Ana answered for them," Just choosing the winning side is all. For I am campaigning as a write-in for homecoming queen." Ana looked at belle," I hope you e joy the plastic tiara, because the crown is mine."

Ashely saw the confrontation begging and walked over to them," Ana what are you doing?! Leave my friends alone!"

Ana rolled her eyes and walked away." Sorry," Ashely said," Shes not usually like that, mother is just pressuring her to be homecoming queen is all."

"She hates me because I dated Will, I'm afraid her fury won't end after homecoming, no matter who wins," Belle said.

"She really isn't that bad of a person, I promise," Ashely said," Now come on, Aurora and I have found the perfect dress for you!"

Belle was dragged to the dressing room and got in a sky blue dress that came down to her knees. She walked out and looked at herself in the mirror," It is lovely!"

"May I ask something?" Regina asked Belle.

"Sure what is it?" Belle replied confused a bit.

"What do you see in Nick? I've known him since we were children and he never seemed like the type of guy a nice girl like you would get involved with," Regina said.

"Well I believe love is layered, it's a mystery to be uncovered," Belle replied," He might seem bad but he is far from unlovable. He acts differently around me, like he is his true self around me. And that person is amazing caring and sweet! Who am I to judge him by his past? Like I said love is a mystery, and perhaps this mystery could lead to both of us bettering eachother."

There was a simultaneous "Aww" among all of the girls at Belle's romantic explanation." I never considered it like that," Ashley said.

"Not to say Nick and I are in love at this point," Belle said," But love makes someone a better person. It's putting someone else's needs before your own, and even if they aren't traditionally romantic, doesn't mean it isn't love."

Ashley nodded at Belle's words. She used to think Sean didn't love her because he didn't do romantic things, like Philip with Aurora, but perhaps he does. Ashley knew that Sean and her both made each other better people, and now they were going to have a child." Girls I need to make a phone call."

Aurora smiled as Ashley got up, knowing what she was doing. She was telling Sean about the baby." You seem to know much about love, I hope Philip and I find love like you described."

Belle chuckled," Are you kidding? He is head over heels for you! He's never been like this with anyone! If I could I think he'd marry you!"

Aurora smiled," You really think so?"

"I know my cousin," Belle said," And he is in love!"

" Lovely stories, but I do not think all of us are meant for love," Regina said thinking of Daniel.

" Nonsense," Belle said to Regina," You have to look where you least expect it! Sometimes Prince Charming isn't always dressed like a prince. Sometimes he looks just like everyone else, but once you get to know him, you know he is the one."

Regina nodded slowly. She hated herself for it, but Robin came to her mind. Could Belle he right? Could she be falling for Robin?" I suppose we will find out.

Ashely came back a moment later but not with the expression everyone had been expecting. Instead of smiles she was crying her eyes out." Ashley what happened?!"

Ashley was crying hysterically and it was almost hard to understand her," S-Sean broke up with me!" She wailed.

"What why?" Aurora asked trying to console her friend.

" His parents want him to have nothing to do with me, they are making him," she cried," They are forcing him to drop out of drama club, and are changing his classes so we don't have any in common!"

"Well I knew Sean would never do that to you, but his parents are jerks," Maggie said to Ashley.

"I know what to do!" Regina said and began to text some people.

"What are you doing?" Belle asked her.

"Texting Mary Margaret, Emma, and Tink, this is a girls' job," She said to Belle.

"What exactly is your plan?" Ashley asked wiping a way a few tears.

"I will give you a hint, it involves revenge and toilet paper," Regina said with a mischievous smile.

 **Sorry it's so long and just alot of talking, but I really wanted to write this scene. I hope you liked it and remember to vote in the poll!**


	19. Chapter 19

That same afternoon after dress shopping Regina invited Ashley, Aurora, Belle, Maggie, Emma, Tink, and even Mary Margaret to her revenge plan for Sean. She showed up across the street of his house with many packages of toilet paper and cartons of eggs." We shouldn't do this, it's not Sean's fault!" Ashely said.

"We aren't pranking Sean," Regina replied," We are pranking his parents!"

"No one messes with my friends and gets away with it!" Aurora said and eagerly picked up a carton of eggs. She took one egg and threw it as hard as she could at Sean's house, but it hit the ground right before the house.

"You missed," Maggie chuckled.

"Listen, if I was athletic I would've been an athlete not in drama club," Aurora chuckled.

"I appreciate the effort," Ashley smiled as she picked up the toilet paper roll. She ran across the street and threw it into the tree right in front of Sean's house.

Soon all of the girls began to throw toilet paper and eggs all across Sean's house. They laughed and screamed as they kept vandalizing the yard. Then the front door slammed open and Sean ran out," What the hell?!" He yelled then when he saw Ashley he stopped," Ashley? What are you doing?"

"She's getting back at you and your horrible parents," Aurora said defensive of her best friend.

"Ashley, you know I didn't want to leave you," he walked over to Ashley and took her hands," But my parents have been watching me like a hawk since you told me you were pregnant."

The girls all looked at Sean. He seemed to be telling the truth, and he did really care for Ashley." I can't do this without you," Ashley said as she began to tear up.

Sean kissed Ashley softly," I know, but my parents only let me leave the house for school."

Emma decided to step in." Sean you are your own person, you're going to have to stand up for yourself. You're a father now, your concern is your child, not what your parents say."

Sean looked at Emma and thought about what she said. He knew she was right, he did have a responsibility to Ashley and to their child." I know," he paused," But if they kick me out, where will I go?"

"With Philip," Aurora said," His family would happily take you in, especially in a situation like this."

Before Sean could respond they all head the sound of sirens. They looked in the distance and saw the bright flashing lights of blue and red. They knew the police would be there any minute. Immediately the girls began to scatter and run away. Sean grabbed Ashley's hand and pulled her inside, while many of the other girls ran away. Regina ran to her car and got in, but as she tried to start the car, it didn't work. She frantically kept turning the key, but it was all in vain.

Mary Margaret, who was also in her own car, saw Regina and drove over to her." Get in, hurry!" She said, but as Regina stepped out, the cops got out of their car and Regina froze, they were caught.

Both Regina and Mary Margaret were taken to the station and were put in the same small cell in the Sheriff's department. The cop walked over to the two teenage girls," We are going to call your parents tomorrow to come get you."

Regina sighed and leaned back against the wall," This is what I get for trying to be nice."

"In fairness, tee-peeing someone's house isn't all that nice," Mary Margaret replied.

Regina looked at her and rolled her eyes," Don't act all noble to me. You know what you did."

Mary Margaret sighed," Why does it always come back to that?"

"Maybe because it ruined my life!" Regina snapped back.

"All I did was date Daniel after you did, you both were broken up," Mary Margaret said and looked at Regina.

"You are the reason we broke up in the first place!" Regina yelled." You told my mom we were dating and she made me end it."

"It was an accident! She told me she was upset you were hiding things from her, she told me she didn't care what you did, she would support you," Mary Margaret said almost in tears, she was trying to make sure Regina didn't loose a mother like she did hers.

"She lied, my mom is a cold headless woman," Regina said and gritted her teeth," When she found out, she threatened to suspend Daniel if she saw him with me, an abuse of power? yes, but who was going to tell my mom no? But one time she caught us together, one night when I met him in my backyard. She was so infuriated she made him walk home alone in the rain."

Mary Margaret frowned, this is the part of the story no on really knew for sure, and if they did they were to afraid of Regina to talk about it." What happened then?"

"It was storming so hard that night," Regina said with an emotionless expression on her face," The worst storm in years. As he walked home a car," Tears began to fill her eyes as her voice faltered," A car swerve off the road because of the rain... And hit him." She said and tears began to roll down her face.

Mary Margaret's jaw dropped. She always assumes that Daniel moved away to avoid Ms. Mills, she never knew he died." Oh God, I'm so sorry for your loss," Mary Margaret said.

Regina wiped away a few of her tears," You should be." She said simply," It's your fault."

"With all due respect, I'm not at fault, it's your mother," Mary Margaret said," She manipulated me, because she was suspicious, she would've found out either way."

"Yes, it is my mother," Regina said," And you, and I will destroy your for it."

"Thats not what will help you," Mary Margaret said," What will help is moving on, get some real friends like Tink, not Mal and Cruella. You need to let Daniel go, this isn't how he'd want you to live your life."

"How do you know what he would want," Regina asked angrily.

"Because I know all he wanted, was for you to be happy. Even when we were together, he only wanted your happiness. Revenge isn't making you happy, but you know what has? Robin, and Tink, and the whole drama club," Mary Margaret said," We are your family, and if you won't accept me, atleast except them."

Regina looked up at Mary Margaret, she did have a point. He did really like the people in drama club, especially robin and Tink, but she even had a soft spot for Belle. However, instead of responding Regina rolled her eyes and turned to sit away from Mary Margaret, but only to conceal her tears.


	20. Chapter 20

**Thank you for the kind reviews! Remember to vote in the poll. And since many of you are guests and can't vote, leave your votes in the reviews and I will count those as well!**

After the prank Belle had been invited to Nick's house to watch movies as a sort of date. Since Belle couldn't drive she asked Ruby to drive her. Ruby was not happy about it." He invited you to Netflix and chill?!" She asked as she was driving.

"Well he may use Netflix, or DVDs I don't know," Belle said to her," What difference does it make?"

Ruby rolled her eyes," Belle I know you're a pure little snowflake and all but Netflix and Chill means, have sex."

Belle gasped," Ruby! That is not what he invited me to! You know I wouldn't do that anyway!"

"Belle I know better than anyone, the smartest girls can make the dumbest decisions sometimes, especially if they think they are in love," Ruby told her only wanting Belle's happiness.

"Ruby I am not going that far with him," Belles replied.

Ruby nodded," Ok. But if you do, use protection. The last thing we need is, a little him running around." Ruby teased

"Thats it," Belle said and smiled," Thats it, next time I ride with Ariel."

"Ariel cannot successfully operate a fork, let alone drive a car," Ruby said as she pulled up to Nick's house.

Belle got out and smiled," I'm telling her you said that." She chuckled," Thanks for the ride."

"If he lays a hand on you, call me and I'll bite his head off," Ruby smiled and then drove off.

Belle rolled her eyes at Ruby then walked up to Nick's door. She gently knocked on the door and Nick answered." Hey Belle!" He smiled," Come on in!"

Belle stepped inside and smiled," When you invited me I was so excited. We haven't had a proper second date."

"This may perhaps not be proper, but it is a date indeed," he told her and smiled." Right this way."

Belle thought this date was going to be just hanging out so she was confused when he led her to the dinning room. She saw a table set up and a few candles lit. She noticed on the table one of the teacups was chipped." Aww you still have it! My chipped cup," she chuckled.

"Why it's the jewel of my tea set," he smiled and pulled her chair out for her. She thanked him and sat down.

"I wasn't expecting a date like this or I would've dressed up," she said and smiled at him.

"It's not that special," he said," You see, I cannot cook, so for dinner we will be having pizza."

"Don't worry I love pizza but only a certain type," Belle said and smiled at him.

"I'm well aware, you only like ham and pineapple pizza," he told her and went into the kitchen to get the box of pizza for them.

"So you really do listen!" She chuckled and took a slice of pizza. She began to eat it and smiled at him. She looked at pictures of him on the wall. They were of him as a child with another boy and a girl." Who is in the pictures?"

"The boy is my cousin Peter and the girl is named Milah, the three of us were close as children," he replied obviously a bit upset about the topic.

"Milah, I've heard that name before, you dated, the whole school was talking about it when she," Belle stopped realizing what she about to say. She was about to say 'when she cheated on you'. She frowned," Nick forgive me, I speak without thinking."

He shook his head," You do not need to be sorry. You didn't do anything wrong. Frankly I can't imagine you doing anything wrong."

"Trust me I've done something's wrong too," she said and sighed," I dated a jerk, and he cheated on me too."

He nodded to her," Oh yes Gaston. His loss belle. You're amazing."

She smiled and raised her glass," To moving on from those losers." She chuckled and they clinked their glasses.

After they ate, Nick led her to his room so they could watch a movie." I was thinking a horror movie." He said.

She shook her head," No no. I'm the biggest scardy cat you'll ever meet," Belle said and laughed a bit.

"Well that's the idea isn't it?" Nick chuckled," I'll set up the movie, if you'd like you can go in the kitchen and help yourself to any snacks you'd like."

She nodded and walked downstairs to the kitchen. She noticed the huge house he lived in, but since his parents were always busy, he was home alone. How lonely and sad that must be.

She came back up with some popcorn and two sodas. She sat down on his bed and smiled," What horrifying movie have you picked out?"

"Paranormal activity," he chuckled and sat down on the bed and pressed play. He leaned back against the pillows which were proppee up so they could see the tv and took some popcorn. She laid back too but not ver close to him. As she watched intently and nervously he slowly wrapped his arm around her. She buried her face in his chest.

"This was a bad idea," she said," I told you I hate horror movies."

Nick nodded, he liked her having her close but he didn't want to scare her to much," I'll turn it off." He said and stopped the movie.

"What a gentleman," she said and kissed his cheek softly.

"Well I have to impress you," he smiled," Not only are you extremely gorgeous and smart, but you're a princess now too, and I'm not Prince Charming."

"Who said I even wanted a Prince Charming?" Belle whispered with a small smile." All I want is you." She said leaning in to kiss him deeply.

He kissed back then pulled away slightly," Call me old fashioned but I need to ask you something."

"Yes?" She asked him with a smile.

"Would you Belle French, be my girlfriend? I always think it's better to properly ask," he told her and looked at her hopefully.

"Why Nick Gold, of course I'll be you're girlfriend," she said happily and kissed him deeply.

That night they stayed up for hours just talking and enjoying each other's company. Soon they both drifted asleep.

The next day Belle woke and smiled as she was still in his arms. They didn't have school that day so she didn't have to worry about that, but then she remembered what she did have to worry about. She bolted out of bed," My father is going to kill me!"

Nick sat up a bit startled," I could drive you home," he said.

She shook her head and texted ruby asking for a ride," It would be best if you didn't" She ran downstairs to the door and he quickly followed." Thank you for the lovely time! It was fun, we should do it again sometime but I have to go." She said he kissed his softly. He sighed and waved goodbye as she entered Ruby's car. He was sad she had to rush off but he couldn't help but be happy. She was his girlfriend.

 **This doesn't have to do with the main plot per say, but I thought it would be cute!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Thanks for the kind reviews! Remember to vote in my pole for homecoming queen!**

It was Saturday morning and Mary Margaret and Regina had spent all Friday night in the jail cell. They were both woken up when the door to the cell swung open. They saw the the police officer and he said," Ms. Mills," he said to Regina," Your mother is here to pick you up."

Regina groaned," I'd rather stay in here." She said but the officer told her she still needed to get out.

"Good luck with your mother!" Mary Margaret said as Regina walked outside to her mom.

As she walked outside she saw her mother standing there, and she knew this would be a rough conversation." Mom I can explain," she started off but Cora lifted her hand to silence her.

"Lets talk at home," Cora said and led Regina to her car and began to drive home. Once home and inside the house Cora lost it." Regina Elizabeth Mills! I was not in the mood to get that call last night! After noticing Zelena stole our other car and that the entire drama club pranked my office, now you're in jail!"

"Wait what was that about the drama club?" Regina asked trying to see if Belle's plan worked.

"Don't play dumb! Throughout the week your whole group of friends came to me and confessed, I can't expel all of them! That would look bad so now I have to figure something out," Cora said still obviously heated." You have disappointed me Regina."

Regina sighed and looked down," I know mother, but Sean broke up with Ashley."

"I do not care about the details! Just go in your room and stay there," Cora said and stormed into her office and closed the door. Regina then turned away and walked up to her room.

Regina got out her phone and sent a mass text to all the drama club members saying 'Operation Sparticus worked!'

That same day Aurora was driving from her house to Philip's just to hang out with him, Ashley and Sean. Sean's parents still forbade the relationship, that's why they were meeting in secret. As she drove everything was casual and she was happily singing along to "Who Are You?" By fifth harmony, like she usually did when she drove.

When she was driving she noticed that her phone buzzed a bit. She took a quick glance down at it to see it was Regina. She smiled as she noticed their plan worked. When she looked back up a car that was turning left across her was right in front of her. Before she could stop she slammed directly into the car. The airbags deployed but when she banged her head she passed out.

Mary Margaret was being walked home from the jail by her father, Leopold, around the same time. As they reached the crash site she frowned," Oh my that looks bad. Dad call 911." She said and looked closer at the car," Oh my God that's Aurora's car!" She yelled and rushed over to it.

"Mary Margaret stay back!" Leopold shouted, but it was no use. When Mary Margaret set out to help someone, she couldn't be stopped.

Ariel managed to step out of the other car," Oh my god!" She said as she realized how bad Aurora's car was.

"Ariel?" Mary Margaret asked confused.

Ariel began to cry hysterically and Ruby got out of the other car as well." I have my learners permit," Ariel said," Ruby was teaching me, I pulled out at the wrong time and they couldn't stop. Who is in that car?"

"It's Aurora." Mary Margaret said and looked into the practically destroyed car for Aurora." Aurora! Aurora!" She yelled but it was no use.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," Ariel said as a stream of tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Ariel sit down," Mary Margaret said," You're probably hurt to!"

Ariel sat down and after a couple of minute an ambulance arrived as well as a few cop cars. Immediately Ariel was checked out, and she had a concussion and a broken wrist. They took her in an ambulance and drove her away. Aurora's car was so smashed up that they had to cut into her car and pull her out. Mary Margaret began to cry as they pulled Aurora's almost lifeless body out of the car. There was a twinge of hope, however, because Aurora seemed to still be breathing. She was quickly carried onto an ambulance by the stretcher.

Mary Margaret felt so helpless, but she looked over at her dad who told her she could go to the hospital as well. So she and Ruby began to run to the hospital where the nurses told them they had to wait in the waiting room.

"I'll call Philip I guess, I don't have her parents' number," Mary Margaret told Ruby.

Ruby nodded," I'll call Ariel's parents."

Mary Margaret quickly dialed Philip's number." Hello?" She heard him ask.

"Hi Philip it's me Mary Margaret," She said.

Philip was at his house with Sean and Ashley and they were just waiting on Aurora, who already said she'd be a bit late." Oh ok what's up? Have a question about the science homework?"

"No. Uh that's not it," She replied," Aurora, she got in a car accident. She's in the hospital now."

"What?!" Philip asked in complete panic," Will she be ok? How bad was it."

"I was pretty bad, I won't lie. She was unconscious when the paramedics arrived," she replied already hearing the panic in his voice," But Philip I need you to call her parents, now!"

"I will call them, but they are out of town, I'm not sure when they will be back," He said and quickly said," I am on my way now, right after I call her parents." He said then quickly hung up.

A nurse walked out and Mary Margaret and Ruby looked at her eager for information." Your friend Ariel is perfectly fine, a mild concussion, and a broken wrist." The nurse paused," We haven't been able to fully address Aurora's injuries yet. Definitely a few broken bones, but we think her appendix might rupture, she will have to go into surgery."

Both girls nodded," But will she be ok?" Ruby asked.

The nurse frowned," At this point we can't be sure, it's fifty fifty chance."

 **Ok I know some of this may be unrealistic, but I'm not knowledgeable in anatomy so just bear with me lol.**


	22. Chapter 22

Now at the hospital was Mary Margaret, Ruby, Belle, Philip, Sean, and Ashley. As the friends sat in the waiting room a police officer came in." I need to speak to Ruby Lucas," he said.

Ruby stood up," Yes officer?"

"Don't worry I just need to ask you a few questions about the accident," He said and walked to the other side of the room with Ruby.

The nurse soon came out," Is Aurora Stuart's family here?"

Ashley stood up," Well we are her drama club, she always said we are her family."

The nurse nodded," Well just an update, she has a broken leg, and a broken arm, but she still seems rather unstable. Surgery is probably the best option."

"Well what is wrong with her?" Philip asked," She's going to be ok right?"

"We are not sure about that yet," The nurse said frowned, obviously hating to give this bad news.

"How the hell do you not know?!" Philip screamed," You're the doctors!"

Belle rushed over to her cousin's side,"Philip calm down, they are doing the best they can. They are going to do everything to save her." Belle then gave the nurse an apology for Philip's behavior then explained to the nurse that Philip was Aurora's boyfriend.

"Well on the bright side, Ariel is awake, two people may go in at a time to see her," the nurse said then walked away.

The officer came back and told the teenagers that he needed to ask Ariel a few questions alone, for her official statement on the accident. As Ariel laid in her room she jumped slight as the door opened." Who are you?" She asked seeing the strange man.

"I am officer Piper of the sheriff's department," he replied with a wake smiled," I just need to ask you a few questions about the accident."

Upon hearing the word accident Ariel's left hand jerked over to her right wrist, which was now covered with a brace." I-I don't think," she paused tearing up a bit" I-I can't do this now."

"Just a few small questions then I'll let your rest," he replied," Is that ok."

Ariel grabbed the blanket and gripped it tightly. She nodded," Sure." She said softly.

" Could you see Ms. Stuart's car when you pulled out to turn?" He asked.

Ariel's lip quivered as she began to answer," N-no sir, I wasn't looking. I didn't know, I only have my learners permit.

He nodded and wrote her statement in his notepad." Were you texting while you were driving?"

Ariel shook her head," No sir, I didn't even have my phone with me," she said as a few small tears rolled down her cheek.

"This is my last question," he said and held up a paper bag with a phone in it," So this isn't yours?"

Ariel shook her head gently then began to shake it quicker as she started to cry harder," Officer, I didn't mean to hurt anyone! I'm just a new driver! Please tell me she's going to be ok."

The officer looked at Ariel, who was obviously hysterical, he sighed," Ms. Stuart is expected to be fine." He said then walked back into the waited room, where Regina and Eric had arrived in his absence." We haven't found much," he told the teenagers," We only found this cellphone with this message on it, 'Operation Spartacus worked'"

Regina's face grew pale, because she was the one who sent that message. She wanted to tell the officer that was Aurora's phone, but didn't want Aurora in trouble." Regina you ok?" Belle asked.

Regina nodded," Yes I'm fine," she said then whispered," But I'm the one who sent that message."

"Oh yes, the group text," Belle said realizing Aurora must've checked the message which caused the accident," Regina this isn't your fault."

"Yes it is Belle, I sent the message," Regina said and frowned.

Ruby then walked over to Belle," Come on belle, lets go see Ariel." Belle nodded thn stood up to go walk back to the hospital room.

They saw Ariel sitting there staring off into space, and they could tell she had been crying for a while. She looked up at them and smiled slightly," You guys came!"

"Of course we did," Ruby smiled and hugged," We are best friends!"

Belle smiled," We got your favorite snack, Swedish Fish," Bell then handed to box of candy to Ariel.

Ariel smiled," Thank you both!"

"Eric is waiting outside, but he let the two of us come in first," Ruby said," He's a keeper."

Ariel smiled and looked down at her wrist brace, she still couldn't believe all that happened. Her lip began to quiver as her eyes filled with tears," I didn't mean to hurt anyone! Tell me she will be fine!"

Belle frowned and took Ariel's hand gently," They are taking Aurora into surgery tonight, we can only hope for the best, but I'm sure she will be fine."

Ariel opened the pack of Swedish Fish and slowly ate one," The doctor said they could let me go tomorrow, but they are keeping me here so I can see a psychologist. Is it crazy to feel guilty?"

"It's crazy to punish yourself for a mistake," Belle said to Ariel," It was an accident and I know Aurora probably forgives you. If you live in the past you'll never find your future." Ariel nodded as she listened," Now I'm going to leave and send Eric in."

As Belle walked back into the waiting room she noticed the whole drama club was there, and she couldn't help but smile. She sent Eric to Ariel's room and took his seat next to Philip." Any news?"

Philip shook his head as he stared off into the distance, Belle could tell he was being distant. He was there but he wasn't really there." They are prepping her for surgery, and her parents are catching the soonest flight back, but it's on Monday."

Belle frowned," Aurora may not seem like it, but she's a fighter, she'll make it."

"How do you know?" Philip asked her. Then Nick sat down next to Belle and took Belle's hand.

Belle smiled at Nick then turned to Philip," Because she knows, once you find something to fight for you, you never stop. She has you, and she will always keep fighting, for you."

 **Sorry if its a bit boring, I promise next chapter will be more exciting!**


	23. Chapter 23

It was 4:00 Am Sunday morning, and it was still dark outside. The group that stayed the night were fast asleep. Ashley and Sean had laid across a few seats and slept. Philip slept in his chair alone. Nick and Belle were asleep cuddled together, and Maggie, well she didn't get an ounce of sleep. She just sat there thinking on how she would never be able to move on if something happened to Aurora. Not only did she care for Aurora, but Maggie would never be able to tell Aurora how she feels. So instead of sleeping she just watched "People's Court" which played on the hospital televisions. Her attention was turned away from the TV when she saw a frizzy haired girl walking out with a sling on her right arm. Maggie smiled a bit," You work at the dress store don't you?"

Merida nodded," Aye that's me." She said and she remembered Maggie as well.

"What happened to you?" Maggie asked and almost chuckled seeing Merida struggle with her arm sling.

"I was shootin me bow, then I climbed up a tree," Merida explained," Then the branch broke and I tumbled down, seems me arm is broken."

" Well good luck with that," Maggie chuckled a bit, but she was surprised to find a girl who was into the same things she was.

" Thank," Merida smiled at Maggie," I'll see ya around?"

Maggie nodded," Of course!"

A few minutes after Merida left the nurse came into the waiting room." Aurora Stuart's family?" She announced.

"Her parents are taking a plane tomorrow, they should be back by Tuesday, but we are here for her now," Maggie replied then shook Philip and Ashley awake.

" Well just to let you know, her surgery went well, however the possibility of some post-op reactions could occur," the nurse said.

"Meaning?" Philip asked worried.

"Meaning that she is still in critical condition," she replied," She's slipped into some sort of coma, and there is an equal chance she'll wake up, or... Not."

"When will we know for sure?" Belle asked.

"Thats the thing, we won't know for sure," the nurse said and frowned," Eventually she will wake up, or she won't. But you can go and see her now, two at a time."

Nick, Belle, and Sean agreed they would not be one of the first to go in and see her, meaning it was down to Ashley, Maggie, Philip." Maggie you should go alone," Philip said.

"Wait what?" She asked in shock.

"You're her best friend," Ashley smiled," I know when you see her you'll be a wreck, so go."

Maggie nodded before walking back into the hospital room. She walked in to see Aurora laying on the bed and heard the steady beep of her heart. Maggie couldn't help but cry slightly seeing Aurora like this." Oh god," she said and walked over to her. She took her hand softly," You've been a great friend to me, you knew I liked Philip and you didn't care. But I like someone else now, and if something happens I need you to know, even if I tell you like this."

Maggie said as tears rolled down her cheek." Aurora you are a special girl. Truly the nicest person I've ever met, who wouldn't fall for you? I would've loved to tell you this before, but I didn't know how you'd react. However now I see I was being dumb. Someone like you would never judge me for that, you wouldn't let it phase you and you'd support me. I love you Aurora most importantly as a friend, and now as more." Maggie squeezed Aurora's hand tightly then let go.

She grabbed a tissue and wiped away her tears trying to compose herself before walking back out and into the waiting room." Philip, Ashley, you can go in there now." She smiled.

Monday during the drama club meeting was slightly depressing for anyone. With Aurora in the hospital and Philip hadn't left the hospital since Saturday it seemed a piece of the club was missing. So after school that day Belle and Regina went down to the hospital to visits her. They were both allowed back in Aurora's room and they saw Philip, asleep, in a chair next to Aurora's bed.

"Philip wake up," Belle whispered and Philip jumped awake.

"I must've dozed off," he said," What are you doing here?" He asked and smiled a bit.

"I felt guilty," Regina looked down," I sent the text that caused her to wreck."

"And I brought her some flowers from my dad," Belle said and looked around seeing how others had brought get well balloons, and a few flowers already." I also brought you a pillow and blanket, if you're going to sleep here, at least be comfortable."

"Thanks," he chuckled," Any news on operation Sparticus?"

Belle shook her head," No, but Tink is back at school, anything new with Aurora?"

"No, just as they've been saying, it's a fifty fifty chance," Philip said and sighed.

"Well I'm sure she'll be fine," Belle said," We are actually just taking a break from building the homecoming float, she'd be proud of it!"

"Speaking of," Regina said," Ashley is calling me." Regina answered and after a shirt conversation on the phone Regina's face could show there was upsetting news." My mother made her decision about what to do with us!" Both Philip and Belle looked at Regina curiosly." She said we have proclaimed drama club as an anti-education club, and banned it from campus, meaning we can't put on the show at school. We can use the float though, since the Homecoming parade isn't on campus."

"No show?!" Philip said." We have to have they show! Aurora would be heart broken if we didn't get to preform."

"This is all my fault!" Belle said and frowned, she ruined any hopes of raising money for the club," Now we can't even go to drama club meetings at school."

"We have to think of something!" Regina said," Perhaps a protest!"

" That would even further our status as rebels," Belle said," we need to put the show on so we can raise the money we need. Perhaps we could rebuy the club charter!" Philip and Regina looked at Belle confused," Each club pays he school yearly so they can be a school club, it's called a charter. Cora cancelled ours, but if we buy a new charter, technically it's a new club, it's against policy to reject a new club that's school appropriate."

"So we are basically refounding the drama club?" Regina asked for clarification.

"Exactly!" Belle smiled," Of course that means we will need do raise even more money to buy the charter, not to mention the costs if renting a venue to preform the show,but we can do it."

"It'll be hard," Philip said and looked at aurora knowing she would do anything for this club," But we have to try, for her."


	24. Chapter 24

Thanks **for the reviews and make sure to vote in the poll! To one of my loyal readers "S" who wants me to do the wolf scene from beauty and the beast. I read your message and love the idea! Believe me when I saw I'm thinking about a way to put it in there. I make no promises, but ill try! :)Btw most of this chapter was written before tonight's episode so it is not influenced at all by it. enjoy!**

It was Wednesday and Aurora was still in the hospital, and Philip remained by her side. After school the drama club met up at the mall, since they were no longer allowed to meet at school." We need to find a venue to preform our show, we need it to happen," Ashley said and frowned.

" I would be happy to make a donation to the department," Nick said," But I can't provide a place." He sighed and Belle took his hand gently.

"We have to think of something!" Maggie said upset. She wanted this show to go on because she knew its what Aurora would want." Snow your dad has connections, could he get us anything?"

Snow sighed and shook her head," No, I've already asked and he said no one wants a high school drama show."

Maggie got up from her chair," I'll be back." She said and stormed off into the bathroom. She wasn't mad at her friends, she was just upset the show may not go on after all. She looked in the mirror and then splashed some water on her face.

All of the sudden a girl walked out of the stall and went to the next sink to wash her hands," Something the matter?"

Maggie looked over at her and noticed the girl had frizzy red hair and a sling, it was Merida. She sighed," Yes actually. Drama club is banned from the school, and we can't find somewhere to put on the show."

Merida nodded," Well would a farm work?"

Maggie nodded," Anywhere would work really."

"Well my parents own some farmland and we have a field that is completely empty," She replied," I'd have to ask but I'm sure you can put on your show there!"

Maggie smiled," Really? How much would it cost?"

"It would be free! As long as you build the stage and take it down yourselves," Merida said to Maggie.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" Maggie said and hugged Merida tightly.

"Ah!"Merida said in pain from the pressure being applied to her arm.

"Sorry," Maggie chuckled," May I come over later today to get a good look at the area?"

Merida nodded," Of course! I live on 12 Dunbroch road! Stop by anytime!" Merida said then left the bathroom.

Maggie smiled and was excited to go back and report her good news to the group. Later that day Maggie drove to Merida's farm. She was surprised to see Merida lived in a large house on a large plot of land. Maggie walked up to the door and knocked on it. Am older woman with dark hair walked in," Hello. Who might you be?" She asked.

"My name is Maggie, Merida invited me over," Maggie replied to the woman.

The woman smiled," Ah yes, Merida told me about the show. I am Elinor, pleasure to meet you, do come in." She said then led Maggie into the huge house." I will get Merida and she will be down in a moment." Elinor went upstairs and a few minutes Merida came along.

"Ah Maggie, glad you're here!" Merida said with a smile." Let me show you where the place for the play will be!" Merida led Maggie to a large empty field just pass the stables. The ground was flat and they had a huge clear space.

Maggie smiled widely as she looked around the field." Oh this will be perfect! The stage can go here, and the seats there. This will be fantastic!"

"This is alot of trouble just to put on a play," Merida said," You seem extra motivated. May I ask why?"

Maggie sighed," It's for someone special, someone I really care about."

Merida smiled as if knowing who Maggie was talking about," This is for that boy, Philip you're always walking with isnt it? He probably wants this for that lass of his eh?"

Maggie shook her head," No not for him, for someone else."

Merida gave her a confused look then her jaw dropped," This is for the lass isn't it? Aurora right? You love Aurora?"

"Do not judge me! Love is love no matter what and you're a fool to think otherwise!" Maggie said quick to defend herself.

" No need to get defensive. I agree, love is between people, not genders, but you have to get over her!" Merida told Maggie," She likes Philip, and he seems very in love with her to, you can't stand between them."

Maggie sighed and sat down on the ground," I know, I love them both, but I can't help my feelings. I just need her to know, then I can move on. Hopefully."

"Why not tell her? She doesn't seem judgmental she wouldn't care!" Merida suggested.

"I've tried to many times, but I don't have the courage, and while she was in her coma I told her, but it didn't help me get over her," Maggie said and began to cry.

Merida frowned seeing Maggie cry. She hugged Maggie tightly," First thing after she wakes up, you tell her how you feel. No matter what she says, you'll have my support."

"Thank you Merida," Maggie hugged her tightly, knowing she had a great friend in Merida." You've been so kind to me."

" What are friends for?" Merida chuckled," Besides I've always wanted to be your friend, ever since I saw you practice your archery last year in gym class. You have great aim."

Maggie chuckled," I've always liked training in weapons and such, ever since I could walk. Perhaps we could show each other a few tips on how to fight?"

Merida smiled," I would like that! But first I need to feed my horse, Angus, want to come with me?" Maggie nodded before getting up and happily walking with Merida.


	25. Chapter 25

One day after school Philip, Ashely, Maggie, Sean, and Belle were all at the hospital visiting Aurora. She had been in the coma for about a week and there had been no changes. Throughout her hospital room, "Get Better" balloons were scattered everywhere." Aurora would be proud of us," Belle said.

"What do you mean?" Maggie asked her.

"Up until now, Aurora has led us single handedly, but now, we are putting on this play on our own!" Belle smiled.

"I guess you're right," Ashley smiled," We've all really bonded together in this time of trouble!"

In that moment Aurora's heart monitor started to beep a bit faster. It then began to beep at a rapid level." What's happening?!" Philip asked.

"Her heart is speeding up!" Belle said and rushed out of the room," Nurse! Someone come here!"

A group of nurses and a doctor came in and began to try all sorts of things to stabilize Aurora. The teenagers watched in horror as the doctors fought to keep Aurora alive." Will she be ok?" Maggie asked in great fear.

"Maybe," Belle said," There is always hope." But even she didn't think this would end happily.

The rushing and panic immediately stopped at the monitor stopped beeping and flatlined. Everyone froze in their spot. Ashely began to cry and she fell to her knees sobbing. Maggie began to cry hysterically, and Philip and belle just stood there, frozen in their spot. The nurse walked over to Philip," I will leave you all with her." Then the nurses and doctors all walked out.

Then Ariel appeared at the door," They told me something was happening, I wanted to make sure she was ok." She said," Is she..." She trailed off and noticed everyone's expressions," Oh my god I killed her!" Belle ran over to Ariel who was now wailing on agony. Belle slowly walked Ariel back to her room.

Philip snapped out of his trance and slowly walked over to Aurora," I love you!" He managed to say.

Maggie took Aurora's lifeless hand and held it tightly while she cried," Please come back." She begged but she knew it was no use.

To everyone it seemed the whole world had darkened with the loss of someone so pure and kind." Goodbye Aurora," Philip whispered as he leaned over and kissed her lips softly.

A few moments after Philip's last kiss Aurora's body was filled with life as she gasped for a breathe of air. Her eyes fluttered open and she sat up again." Aurora!" Everyone yelled in unison.

"I'm fine everyone I'm fine!" She said and smiled happily.

They called the doctor to come see her. He said this was nothing short of a miracle, and even he couldn't explain her miraculous recovery. Other than the broken bones and bruises from the wreck Aurora was perfectly healthy, and was going to make it.

"I thought I lost you," Philip said and smiled at her," I didn't know how I was going to move on, Aurora I love you!"

"Don't worry Philip, you can't get rid of me that easy," She giggled and took his hand," You're stuck with me for a very very long time!"

"Can I talk to Aurora alone?" Maggie asked everyone. They all nodded and left, then Maggie went to sit by the bed. Aurora struggled and sat up to look at Maggie." Aurora I need to tell you something."

"What is it Maggie?" Aurora asked with a warm smile to her friend.

"What I say might upset you, but someone as amazing as you will not judge me for it," Maggie began," You're an amazing person Aurora, and the last thing I want to do it ruin our friendship, but it's time you know."

"Maggie it's alright, I know what you are going to say, and I'm ok with it," Aurora said and smiled.

"You are?" Maggie asked in shock. How did Aurora know already?

"Yes," she replied," I know you liked Philip, but it's fine, you weren't mean about it, don't worry about it. Ill find a nice guy for you!" Aurora leaned in and wrapped her good arm around Maggie to hug her.

For some reason Maggie's courage was drained, she could no longer tell Aurora how she felt, not right now atleast." Thank you for understanding," she said halfheartedly and hugged Aurora back.

Belle had stayed in the hospital with Ariel, who had become increasingly mentally unstable about the wreck. With the news of Aurora being ok, Ariel was able to calm down enough to get some sleep. As Belle waited Nick came in with two hot chocolates from the machine. He offered one to Belle and she took it." She's so guilty for the wreck," Belle said.

"Ariel is a good person, she never wanted to hurt anyone," Nick replied and took a sip of his drink.

Belle looked down as her eyes filled with tears," Aurora is a teenager and she almost died! The doctor said it was some sort of anomaly. We are told as children, we have our whole lives ahead of us, but sometimes we don't."

Nick gained a confused look then wrapped his arm around Belle," What are you saying? Where is this coming from?"

"We aren't invincible," Belle said to him," Tomorrow could be our last day and we wouldn't even know it. Nick I don't want to regret anything, whenever my time comes!"

"What do you mean?" He asked her and held her close.

"I know you don't want people to judge me for being with you, but I don't care!" She replied to him," I want the whole world to know you and I are together. We barely see each other during the school day because we don't want people to know about us. Well I don't care if people know. Hold my hand in the hallway, sit by me at lunch, kiss me in public. Nick, I'm not ashamed of you."

Nick couldn't help but smile. He tried to protect her from the judgmental glares, by keeping their relationship low key, but now he knew she didn't want that. She accepted him for him, and he couldn't be happier. He leaned in and kissed her softly," You have made me so happy Belle, I'm tired of hiding as well."


	26. Chapter 26

It was close to homecoming. Regina, Belle, and Aurora didn't care about competing for Homecoming queen, so there was not any ill will between them." So, Aurora is still in the hospital," Ashley told the members of drama club, at the usual club meeting," But she will be able to go to homecoming!" It was obvious Ashley was unusually happy, and no one knew why," Speaking of Homecoming Robin has an announcement to make," Ashley said happily.

Everyone watched as robin stood up holding a sign and some flower, everyone knew what was happening." Regina? Will you go to homecoming with me?" All the girls squealed and Regina was taken by surprise.

She couldn't help but smile at the question. She stood up and walked over to robin," That depends, are you paying for dinner?" She asked teasingly and hugged him tightly. She never thought she'd feel this way about anyone ever again.

Everyone clapped and smiled and the two sat back down next to each other." Wasn't that cute?" Ashley said happily," Now, for homecoming I as thinking we could all go in one big group, wouldn't that be fun?"

Nick and belle were sitting together and nick looked at Belle." Did you want to go in a group with them?" He asked her.

She nodded and smiled," Of course! By the way, my dress is yellow, so you'll need to wear a yellow tie."

Meanwhile Mary Margaret went over to Emma," Are you going with anyone?" She asked.

Emma looked at Mary Margaret and chuckled a bit," No one has asked me. Graham may have, but he and ruby are dating now."

"That'll only last for about two days," Mary Margaret replied," But I figured Killian may have asked you. He seems to really like you. Do you like him?"

Emma sighed, she didn't know the answer to that at all. Maybe she did, maybe she didn't, she didn't know." Maybe," she said simply," I might like him."

"Well just keep your heart open!" Mary Margaret said and smiled as she continued to listen to the meeting.

After drama club was Belle's least favorite class, gym. She could handle the exercising and sports, but it's Anastasia that makes it so unbearable. Belle never meant any harm, but ever since she dated Will that one time when Will and Ana were broken up, Ana hated her. Of course Nick offered they skip class together, but Belle would never do that.

There was one saving grace in her gym class, Regina was in her class. Ever since Belle and Regina started drama club together, Regina would do all she could to stop Ana from bullying belle. Today they would play tennis, which wasn't so bad, belle played tennis in middle school. They were told to partner up and Regina and Belle became partners.

"Ok!" Said coach Leroy," French and Mills are a team, who wants to play them?!"

Ana raised her hand," We will be play them coach!" She said and winked at belle.

"Ok! Tremaine and DeVille versus French and Mills, go to court one!" Said the coach and the four of them made their way to the first tennis court.

For once Belle wasn't scared, she still practiced tennis, and was pretty good at it, and she assumed Regina was too. When it started Belle was able to serve the ball and neither Cruella or Ana was able to hit, which made belle smile slightly to herself. After a while it was obvious Ana was getting frustrated because Belle and Regina were easily beating them." Lets take a water break!" Ana said and marched over to her water bottle.

Regina laughed a bit and went over to belle," You should join the tennis team, I am captain and we could use you."

Belle smiled happily," Maybe I will, I never considered it, but I think I will!"

Regina nodded," We would love to have you!" She said then caught sight of someone behind Belle," I think someone wants to talk to you!"

Belle turned around and saw Nick on the other side of the fence. She couldn't help but smile as she ran over to him," If they catch you out here they won't let you go to homecoming!"

"Eh well I didn't want to sit through chemistry, now I'm enjoying you destroying Ana out there," Nick chuckled as he grabbed Belle's fingers through the fence.

"Well I need to get back now, but ill see you at lunch," She smiled at him and ran back to the court." Are we starting?"

Ana nodded," Your serve," she said with a new found confidence that confused belle, but she didn't think to much into it.

Belle then served it as hard as she could, when it got over the net and bounced it went straight toward Anastasia. It seems as if she was so startles she didn't have to time to move, and it his her straight in the nose." Ahh!" She yelled and gripped her nose," You did that on purpose!" She screamed as Coach Leroy ran over to Ana.

"No it was am accident, I didn't mean to!" Belle said worried.

"That bitch!" Regina said to belle.

"What?" Belle asked in confusion.

"She obviously let it hit her, she wanted everyone to think you hit her," Regina replied and rolled her eyes," If my mom thinks you did this, she won't only take away your homecoming queen nomination, but she will make you not come to homecoming at all."

"But it could easily have been taken as an accident," Belle said worried and looked over at Nick then back at Regina.

"Ana is a compulsive liar, she will spin my mom a story about you hating her and everything. It all depends on who my mom believes," Regina said," My suggestion is, go home for the day, say you felt sick from the her nose bleeding, your to startled to tell my mom a convincing story."

"Convincing story? I do not need to lie to her! I didn't do it!" Belle pleaded.

"Either way, that's what I would do," Regina said and walked over to put the equipment away.

Belle pulled out her phone and texted her dad to come get her. When she got home she went into her room and cried. She knew she shouldn't be this upset, but she had been so excited to go to homecoming with Nick and the drama club. She may have actually had fun this year, but that could be ruined.

At about 4pm Belle was in her room reading a book, to try and ease her nerves, when she heard a knock at the door she said," Come in."

Nick and Ruby had come in with a hamburger and sweet tea from Granny's. Ruby and Nick didn't care for eachother much, but they both cared for Belle, so that gave them a reason to team up." I stopped by and saw Ariel in the hospital today, and she said she wishes she could be here," Ruby said.

"I am sure everything will be fine!" Nick said and smiled at Belle.

"Guys, can I tell you something?" Belle asked them, and they both nodded to her." I think I might have done it on purpose." She said quietly.

"What?" Ruby asked in shock," That doesn't sound like you!"

"I didn't know it would hit her, but I served it to her fast enough to where I knew she couldn't react." Belle said.

"Then that doesn't count," Nick said," You served it at her, she just didn't stop it, you didn't want to injure her."

"Plus, either way, I bet it was hilarious," Ruby laughed and so did belle and nick.


	27. Chapter 27

That day at school Belle couldn't help but worry about getting called to the office. She knew that she was getting called up there, but she didn't know when. Finally, right before lunch, Elsa,the office aid, told Belle she needed to come to the office. Belle looked at Ruby and frowned," Here we go, I guess," she said.

"Just tell the truth Belle," Ruby said offering an encouraging smile," You'll be fine!"

Belle made her way to the office alongside Elsa." How is her mood?" Belle asked.

" She doesn't seem to angry, but you can never know with Mrs. Mills," Elsa said and smiled a bit at Belle.

Belle walked into the principle's office and took her seat in front of Mrs. Mills's desk." Belle," Cora said and Belle took a deep breathe," Yesterday Anastasia came in here and told me all of the details between you and her, leading up to the event. Care to show your side of the story?"

"Ma'am, I dated her on again off again boyfriend, Will Scarlet, briefly during the summer," Belle said softly," We ended it on good terms, ever since Anastasia has hated me."

"Anastasia and I know each other vey well, I know her mother, she is a complicated young girl. She always being pushed so hard by her mother," Cora said and looked down at some papers on her desk," But if you did it I wouldn't say it was unwarranted. Now tell me, did you do it?"

Belle took a deep breathe, she was just going to tell the truth," I served the ball at her, very hard, knowing she couldn't stop it, but I had no intention of hurting her."

Cora nodded listening to Belle's story," I believe you, my daughter told me that Ana made no attempt to move. It was Regina's opinion she got hit on purpose. I do not know about all that but I believe to didnt do it. My daughter spoke highly of your character."

Belle smiled a bit, she couldn't believe Regina stuck up for her, she wasn't as evil as everyone said." I promise it was all an accident."

"Yes, but Anastasia's parents won't let it drop unless I punish you. I do not want to ruin your record so here is my deal," Cora said," Drop out of the race for homecoming queen. That will be your punishment. That will satisfy Anastasia."

Belle sighed, voting was today, and she thought she may have had a chance of winning, but she knew it was the right thing to do," Ok, I will officially drop out."

Cora nodded," That was a mature decision, now you are free to go back to class."

Belle went back to class, even though there was only a minute to lunch. When the bell rang to go to lunch she grabbed her lunchbox and walked to the cafeteria. With Ariel still in the hospital and Ruby doing who knows what, Belle has been sitting with the drama club members. As she took her seat next to Nick, everyone turned to look at her." What?" She asked.

"What happened in the office? Are you getting suspended?" Tink asked Belle.

Belle shook her head," No I am not suspended, and it's because of Regina, she stuck up for me, and Cora believed it."

Regina smiled at Belle," It was no trouble, I am surprised she actually believed me."

"She did," belle replied with a smile," But as a formality, she's making drop out of the race for homecoming queen."

"What?! This is crazy!" Nick protested," I do not see how that is fair at all!"

"She gave me the choice, and I didn't care," Belle said trying to calm nick down," This is what is best for everyone."

"Well I am glad you didn't get punished too hard," Maggie said and smiled at Belle." Oh shoot! I forgot, I am supposed to meet Merida in the Computer Lab to finish a science project." Maggie said as she got up and left.

"Those two seem to be getting awfully close," Ashely said and smiled a bit," Maggie has even convinced Merida to come in our group for homecoming."

"She's doing us a big favor by helping us," Philip said," Maggie is very excited by it."

After school that day, Belle and Nick and Regina and Robin were going on a double date. They would be eating ice cream at the shop Any Given Sundae. Nick was opposed to this idea, he and Regina has always had a rocky relationship, but belle insisted. As Nick was drinking Belle received a call," Hello?" She asked.

"Hello Belle," said a boy, and belle knew who it was," It's Will."

"What is it Will?" Belle asked him.

"I want to apologize, for Ana, about everything," he began," She doesn't hate you, and she's not an awful person. Her mother is overbearing to say the least, which makes Ana do crazy things from time to time."

As Belle listened, she heard Will speak of Ana's mother, just like Mrs. Mills had previously done when Belle was in her office. Perhaps there was more to Ana and her actions than Belle could possibly understand." Well I do not hate her either, she was always fairly kind until you and I dated, however, I cannot let her keep acting this way."

"I completely understand, I am going to talk to her again, but I just needed you to know, she isn't a horrible person," Will said," Talk to ya later."

As Belle hung up Nick asked," Who was that?"

"It was Will, he just wanted to apologize for Ana's actions," Belle replied, and she could see the distaste in Nick's face at the mention of Will.

Then Belle had an idea. Perhaps she and Ana could talk about everything. However, Belle didn't want to go alone, so when they arrived at the ice cream shop, Belle called Regina to the side to talk alone." I have to ask you a favor," Belle said.

"Well what is it?" Regina asked.

"I want to settle my problems with Ana once and for all, I wanted to meet up with her soon and talk about everything," Belle explained," And I want you to come with me. Your mother says she knows Ana, and you know what it's like to have an overbearing mother.'

Regina thought for a moment," I suppose that make sense, and it doesn't seem like such a bad idea. Whatever her problem is, it needs to be settled, because this tennis mishap won't be the last thing to go wrong if we don't stop this now."

"Thank you so much!" Bell said happily and hugged Regina.

"But tomorrow is Friday, meaning the homecoming game is happening, and I told Tink I would go to the game with her," Regina said.

"I want to meet up with her Saturday, at around noon," Belle said.

"But that's only hours before homecoming, is that the best option?" Regina asked.

"At this point, it's the only option," Belle replied.


End file.
